la union
by belen26
Summary: hiashi estaba preocupado ya que al morir el hinata se quedaria sola asi que habla con fugaku uchiha lider del clan uchiha y le pide que cuide a su hija el acepta y se lleva a hinata y tienen una idea hacer que hinata que case con su hijo menos sasuke el acepta a regañadientes pero tambien llegan los amigos y hay celos en ino que quiere separlos lo lograra o triunfara el amor
1. Chapter 1

En una casa dos personas estaban conversando

Hinata: (sorprendida por lo que su padre le decía) padre estas seguro de esto

Hiashi: si hija

Hinata: pero porque

Hiashi: hija escucha,tu eres la única del clan hyuuga que queda

Hinata: si padre

Hiashi: pronto me iré,y quiero dejarte en buenas manos

Hinata: pero dejarme en manos del chan uchiha,crees que eso es correcto

Hiashi: no veo otro clan que sea bueno para que estés con ellos

Hinata: pero padre

Hiashi: tendrás que aceptarlo hija,ya llame al líder del clan uchiha y pronto vendrá

Hinata: esta bien padre

Hiashi: (le abraza) no quiero que estés sola,por eso estoy seguro de que te dejare en buenas manos

Hinata: pero (iba a decir algo mas pero escuchan que tocan la puerta) iré a ver

Hiashi: si hija gracias

Hinata: de nada (se levanta y sale del cuarto para ir a la sala y acercarse y abrir la puerta) hola

Fugaku: hola tu debes ser hinata la hija de hiashi no es cierto

Hinata: así es,y usted debe de ser fugaku uchiha,el líder del clan uchiha

Fugaku: si así es,es un placer conocerte

Hinata: igualmente

Fugaku: esta tu padre

Hinata: si,aquí esta sígame (le lleva hasta el cuarto)

Fugaku: de acuerdo (le sigue)

Hinata: (abre la puerta) padre

Hiashi: dime hija

Hinata: fugaku uchiha esta aquí

Hiashi: hazle pasar hija

Hinata: esta bien papa (mira a fugaku) puede entrar

Fugaku: gracias (entra al cuarto)

Hiashi: hija

Hinata: si papa

Hiashi: déjanos solos,yo te llamare luego

Hinata: si papa (se va)

Fugaku: bueno hiashi,dime para que me llamaste

Hiashii: necesito un favor

Fugaku: cual es

Hiashi: no quiero que mi hija se quede sola,y pensaba que a lo mejor,ella podría quedarse en el clan uchiha

Fugaku: temes que hinata,se quede sola

Hiashi: pronto moriré,no quiero irme sin antes ver que ella no estará sola

Fugaku: no confías en otros clanes

Hiashi: no mucho,se que en el clan uchiha ella estará bien

Fugaku: sabes que hemos sido amigos

Hiashi: si

Fugaku: y entiendo que estés preocupado por tu hija,así que no te preocupes y puedes estar tranquilo,tu hija estará en buenas manos

Hiashi: gracias,me alegra saber que mi hija,esta en buenas manos

Fugaku: quédate tranquilo,puedes estar seguro de que tu hija estará bien

Hiashi: muchas gracias (llama a hinata) hija

Hinata: (entra al cuarto) si papa

Hiashi: ven,acércate

Hinata: (se acerca) si papa

Hiashi: hija,acabo de hablar con fugaku

Hinata: y que paso

Hiashi: fugaku esta dispuesto a aceptarte en el clan uchiha

Hinata: (mira a fugaku) en serio lo hará

Fugaku: desde hace tiempo que conozco a tu padre,y por lo que veo tu eres la ultima del clan hyuuga no es cierto

Hinata: así es

Madara: estoy dispuesto a que vengas conmigo y que estés en el clan uchiha

Hinata: muchas gracias

Fugaku: ahora se que esto será duro para ti

Hinata: a que se refiere

Fugaku: es hora que te despidas de tu padre

Hinata: (se acerca a su padre) papa

Hiashi: tranquila hija,sabíamos que esto iba a pasar

Hinata: pero no así

Hiashi: lo se,pero quiero que sepas algo

Hinata: que cosa

Hiashi: se que he sido duro contigo en el entrenamiento,pero lo hacía,para que aprendieras a defenderte en caso de ser necesario

Hinata: lo se papa

Hiashi: hija solo quiero que sepas,que te quiero mucho,nunca lo olvides

Hinata: (le abraza) no lo olvidare papa,y también te quiero y mucho

Hiashi: y yo a ti…hija (es lo ultimo que dice,a la final su corazón deja de latir,y hinata lo único que hace,es seguir abrazando a su padre y llorando)

Fugaku: (toca el hombro de hinata) se que es duro,lo que esta pasando,pero no estás sola,pronto nos iremos tu nuevo hogar (hinata se da la media vuelta y le abraza mientras sigue llorando,fugaku también le abraza y le hace la promesa a hiashi,de que su hija estará en buenas manos)


	2. Chapter 2

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días desde que hiashi murió,ahora hinata junto a fugaku estaban enterrando a su padre

Fugaku: (termina de enterrarlo) bueno hemos terminado

Hinata: (se arrodilla) adiós padre

Fugaku: estás lista para irnos

Hinata: (se levanta y toma su mochila) si,podemos irnos

Fugaku: de acuerdo vamos (los dos empiezan a caminar)

Hinata: el viaje es largo

Fugaku: no llegaremos cuando anochezca

Hinata: entiendo

Fugaku: (los dos siguen caminando,hasta que llegan a la villa,a la noche) bueno hemos llegado

Hinata: (observa) esta es la villa uchiha

Fugaku: así es

Hinata: es grande)

Fugaku: si (mientras siguen caminando hasta llegar a la casa) esta es mi casa

Hinata: me quedare aquí

Fugaku: así es (abre la puerta) entra

Hinata: gracias (entra y mira la casa)

Fugaku: amor ya llegamos

Mikoto: (sale de la cocina) que bueno que llegaste amor

Fugaku: si amor

Mikoto: y veo que no viniste solo (ve a hinata)

Fugaku: ella es la hija de hiashi,y se quedara con nosotros a partir de ahora

Mikoto: (se acerca y le abraza) bienvenida

Hinata: (corresponde el abrazo) gracias

Mikoto: y tienen hambre

Fugaku: yo si

Hinata: yo también

Mikoto: vengan la comida esta lista

Fugaku: de acuerdo (los tres van a la cocina)

Mikoto: porque no se sientan

Hinata: no quiere que le ayude

Mikoto: pues si quieres ayudarme no tengo ningún problema en que lo hagas

Hinata: de acuerdo (mientras le ayuda)

Mikoto: gracias (se sientan en la mesa)

Fugaku: ahora si a comer (los tres empiezan a comer)

Hinata: esta rico

Mikoto: te gusto

Hinata: así es

Mikoto: me alegro

Fugaku: y los chicos

Mikoto: regresan el próximo mes

Fugaku: se fueron a otra misión

Mikoto: así es

Hinata: tienen hijos

Mikoto: si tenemos dos

Hinata: y como se llaman

Fugaku: itachi y sasuke

Hinata: los conoceré el próximo mes

Mikoto: así es,el próximo mes podrás conocer a los chicos

Hinata: de acuerdo (siguen comiendo)

Mikoto: (termina de comer) por lo que veo te gusto

Hinata: (también termina de comer) gracias por la comida

Mikoto: de nada y te cansaste por el no es cierto

Hinata: así es

Mikoto: ven te llevare al cuarto donde dormirás

Hinata: muchas gracias

Mikoto: de nada (mientras se levanta)

Hinata: (también se levanta) hasta mañana señor uchiha (se acerca y le da un beso)

Fugaku: hasta mañana linda que descanses

Hinata: gracias

Mikoto: ven vamos al cuarto

Hinata: de acuerdo (toma su mochila y le sigue)

Mikoto: (suben hasta los cuartos y abre la puerta de un cuarto) en este cuarto dormirás

Hinata: (mira el cuarto) nadie duerme en este cuarto

Mikoto: no,a partir de ahora este cuarto será tuyo

Hinata: muchas gracias

Mikoto: bueno te dejo para que descanses,si quieres mañana te llevo a conocer la villa

Hinata: muchas gracias me gustaría conocerla

Mikoto; mañana la conocerás

Hinata: gracias

Mikoto: bueno ahora te dejo para que descanses

Hinata: gracias señora uchiha

Mikoto: de nada (le da un beso en la mejilla) que descanses (sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta)

Hinata: gracias (se cambia de ropa y se mete a la cama y se duerme)

Mikoto: (baja a la sala) listo

Fugaku: ya esta en el cuarto

Mikoto: así es

Fugaku: que bueno

Mikoto: (se sienta a su lado) por eso te fuiste

Fugaku: si,hiashi me llamo

Mikoto: es la ultima de su clan

Fugaku: así es

Mikoto: y por eso la trajiste

Fugaku hiashi,pensó que con nosotros estaría mejor

Mikoto: pues yo creo que en eso tiene toda la razón

Fugaku: veamos como reaccionan los chicos cuando la vean

Mikoto: de seguro les va a agradar

Fugaku: eso espero

Mikoto: ya verás que si (los dos siguen conversando,hasta la medianoche a esa hora deciden ir al cuarto para ir a dormir,pero tambien fugaku esperaba que itachi y sasuke,no reaccionaran mal,cuando vieran a hinata)


	3. Chapter 3

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que hinata se había ido con fugaku a la villa uchiha,ahora sus dos hijos itachi y sasuke,regresbaan de una misión,junto con izumi y shisui,izumi,es la novia de itachi y shisui el mejor amigo de itachi,aunque se llevaba bien con sasuke

Itachi: al fin en casa

Sasuke: ya era hora

Shisui: hemos estado un mes fuera de casa

Izumi: cree que haya alguna novedad

Sasuke: la verdad es que no sabemos

Itachi: lo averiguaremos llegando a casa

Izumi: si,tienen razón (siguen caminando)

Shusui: bueno hasta aquí llego,me iré a mi casa

Sasuke: estas cansado no es cierto

Shisui: claro estuvimos todo este mes de misión,apenas descansamos,ahora si quiero irme a mi casa a descansar

Itachi: te entiendo

Shisui: bueno nos vemos chicos (se va a su casa)

Izumi: bueno nosotros vamos a casa (izumi esta casada con itachi desde hace tres años)

Itachi: de acuerdo vamos (los tres caminan hasta la casa)

Sasuke: (ve a la ventana de la cocina y se detienen) oigan esperen

Itachi: que pasa hermano

Sasuke: en la cocina,miren mama esta con una chica

Izumi: (observa) es verdad pero quien será

Itachi: será mejor que entremos para averiguar quien es

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos

Hinata: y no le dicen nada,sobre ser abuela

Mikoto: la verdad,no

Hinata: y ya les pregunto a itachi e izumi

Mikoto: si

Hinata: y que dijeron

Mikoto: que por ahora prefieren esperar,que a lo mejor seria mas adelante

Hinata: mejor no presionarlos

Mikoto: eso es cierto,ya cuando sea la hora ellos nos lo dirán

Hinata: entiendo (siguen conversando)

Itachi: (entra) hola ya llegamos

Mikoto: estamos en la cocina

Izumi: ya vamos

Hinata: ya llegaron

Mikoto: así es,y estas lista para conocerlos

Hinata: si

Mikoto: ven vamos (salen de la cocina)

Fugaku: (sale del estudio) hola chicos bienvenidos

Itachi: gracias papa

Fugaku: y como les fue en su misión

Itachi: nos fue bien

Sasuke: todo tranquilo

Mikoto: (sale de la cocina) bienvenidos

Izumi: gracias tía

Mikoto: y como les fue

Itachi: pues no tuvimos ningún problema

Mikoto: me alegra chicos

Sasuke: mama

Mikoto: dime hijo

Sasuke: quien es la chica que esta escondida detrás de ti

Fugaku: hinata no seas tímida

Hinata: lo siento (sale detrás de mikoto y les mira)

Izumi: no puede ser

Itachi: amor que pasa

Izumi: ella es hinata hyuga

Sasuke: (le mira) acaso eres pariente de hiashi hyuga

Hinata: es mi padre,mejor dicho era

Fugaku: chicos el padre de hinata murió hace un mes,y me pidió que cuide a su hija,por eso le traje

Itachi: lo lamento

Hinata: gracias

Itachi: y me presento,yo soy itachi,y soy el mayor y ella es mi esposa se llama izumi

Izumi: mucho gusto

Itachi: y el es mi hermano

Sasuke: (le interrumpe) puedo presentarme solo

Itachi: esta bien

Sasuke:; soy sasuke y soy el hermano menor de itachi

Hinata: mucho gusto en conocerlos

Izumi: se que estas nerviosa pero tranquila,vas a ver que te ayudare

Hinata: muchas gracias

Izumi: y espero que podamos ser amigas

Hinata: claro que si

Itachi: también espero que podamos ser amigos

Hinata: claro

Mikoto: ya que están aquí,porque no nos sentamos a comer

Itachi: buena idea porque tengo hambre

Izumi: yo también

Sasuke: yo creo todos tenemos hambre

Fugaku: entonces vamos a la mesa a comer

Mikoto: hinata me ayudas

Hinata: claro que si

Mikoto: vamos (las dos se van a la cocina) disculpa a sasuke,tiene su carácter

Hinata: se nota,que tiene un carácter fuerte

Mikoto: el es así,pero no te preocupes

Hinata: le veo difícil,de que me lleve bien con el

Mikoto: pues te tocara armarte de paciencia con el

Hinata: tía acaso hay algo que tengo que saber

Mikoto: mira por ahora no puedo decírtelo,cuando sea la hora lo sabrás

Hinata: de acuerdo

Mikoto: bueno vamos con ellos (se lleva las cosas)

Hinata: esta bien (le sigue)

Mikoto: bueno ya que están aquí,la comida esta lista (pone los platos en la mesa)

Itachi: que bueno,porque tengo un hambre

Hinata: (se sienta) creo que todos

Fugaku: bueno porque no comemos (todos empiezan a comer,mientras lo hacían sasuke,no paraba de mirar de reojo a hinata,ella se dio cuenta de eso,y se sintió un poco incomoda,aun así siguió comiendo)

Itachi: (terminan de comer) que rico que estuvo

Izumi: gracias por la comida

Sasuke: estuvo delicioso mama

Mikoto: me alegra que les gustara chicos

Fugaku: muy bueno

Itachi: si nos disculpan nos iremos a descansar,porque estamos cansados

Mikoto: no se preocupen vayan no mas a descansar

Fugaku: les entendemos

Izumi: gracias que descansen (se levantan y se van)

Fugaku: (mira a sasuke) hijo

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: cuando tengas tiempo,me gustaría hablar un rato contigo a solas

Sasuke: claro papa

Fugaku: de acuerdo hijo

Sasuke: ahora me iré a descansar

Fugaku: de acuerdo hijo

Sasuke: hasta mañana mama

Mikoto: que descanses hijo

Sasuke: hasta mañana hinata

Hinata: que descanses sasuke

Sasuke: igualmente y tu también que descanses papa

Fugaku: igualmente hijo

Hinata: (guarda los platos) yo también me iré a dormir

Mikoto: esta bien hinata

Fugaku: que descanses

Hinata: igualmente (sube a su cuarto)

Mikoto: le dirás a sasuke,sobre lo que decidiste

Fugaku: así es

Mikoto: crees que acepte

Fugaku: se que no le va a gustar,le voy a decir que se tome su tiempo

Mikoto: de cuanto sería

Fugaku: de tres años

Mikoto: crees que funcione

Fugaku: pues por eso le doy ese tiempo,para que se acerque a hinata

Mikoto: y yo cuando hablare con hinata

Fugaku: cuando hable con sasuke,quiero que tu hables con ella

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Fugaku: entonces vamos a dormir

Mikoto: claro vamos (se van a su cuarto)

Izumi: (se cambia de ropa) me agradado hinata

Itachi: a mi también

Izumi: crees que lleguemos hacer amigas

Itachi: claro que si,también me gustaría ser su amigo

Izumi: además esta sola

Itachi: lo se

Izumi: le llevare a conocer la aldea mañana,aunque no se si la conozca

Itachi: tendrías que preguntarle

Izumi: lo hare

Itachi: de acuerdo,ahora si vamos a dormir

Izumi: si hasta mañana amor (le da un beso)

Itachi: que descanses (le corresponde el beso)

Los dos se acomodan y se quedan dormidos,todos en la casa estaban dormidos,menos sasuke quien estaba acostado,se queda mirando al techo,y desde que llego y vio a hinata,no podía quitársela de la cabeza,no entendía porque le pasaba eso,a la final se queda dormido


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y ahora hinata,estaba mas tranquila,fue aceptada en el clan uchiha,y se había hecho amiga de izumi,desde que se conocieron,se hicieron amigas,y también se llevaba bien con itachi,aunque no podía decir lo mismo con sasuke,ya que apenas conversaban ahora fugaku,estaba con mikoto conversando

Fugaku: bueno ahora lo hare

Mikoto: le dirás a sasuke

Fugaku: si,pienso que es una buena idea,contárselo

Mikoto: me parece que no le va a gustar

Fugaku: va a tener que gustarle

Mikoto: esperemos que venga para hablar con el

Fugaku: te recuerdo,que tu tienes que hablar con hinata

Mikoto: y lo hare

Sasuke: (entra a la sala) de que tienen que hablar conmigo y con hinata

Fugaku: ven hijo vamos a la biblioteca

Sasuke: esta bien papa

Mikoto: hijo no haz visto a hinata

Sasuke: vi que plantaba unas flores en una maceta

Mikoto: (se levanta) iré a hablar con ella (se va)

Fugaku: (también se levanta) esta bien amor (mira a sasuke) vamos hijo

Sasuke: si papa (mientras camina y le sigue a la biblioteca)

Fugaku: (entra) siéntate hijo

Sasuke: (se sienta) y que querías contarme

Fugaku: hijo,tal vez lo niegues,pero me he dado cuenta de que hinata te gusta

Sasuke: es no es cierto

Fugaku: hijo podrás engañar a cualquiera,pero a mi no me engañas

Sasuke: bueno,tal vez me gusta un poco

Fugaku: lo sabía,por eso he pensando en algo

Sasuke: en que papa

Fugaku: en que te cases con hinata

Sasuke: (sorprendido) es en serio

Fugaku: en serio hijo

Sasuke: pero papa,apenas la conocí un mes,y apenas hablamos,no es muy precipitado

Fugaku: hijo,no te estoy diciendo que ahora te cases con hinata

Sasuke: entonces

Fugaku: te daré un tiempo

Sasuke: cuanto tiempo sería

Fugaku: tres años que te parece

Sasuke: ese es el tiempo que me darás

Fugaku: claro que si,además el tiempo que te doy,te servirá para que te acerques a hinata y empiezen una relación

Sasuke: y cuando anunciarías que nos casaremos

Fugaku: en tres años,anunciare que te casas

Sasuke: estas seguro de esto

Fugaku: hijo,se que piensas que es una locura,pero en el corazón no se engaña

Sasuke: lo se papa

Fugaku: entonces,en tres años,se anunciara que te casaras con hinata,aun te queda tiempo para conocerla

Sasuke: esta bien papa

Fugaku: bueno eso es todo

Sasuke: no tienes nada mas que decirme

Fugaku: no hijo

Sasuke: entonces me retiro (se para)

Fugaku: esta bien hijo (ve que sasuke se va) espero que acepte

Mikoto: (veía a hinata plantando unas flores en una maceta y se acerca) hinata

Hinata: (se para) si tía

Mikoto: podemos conversar

Hinata: claro tía

Mikoto: ven caminemos

Hinata: de acuerdo

Mikoto: quiero preguntarte una cosa

Hinata: y que es

Mikoto: ahora que estás aquí,desde hace dos meses quiero preguntarte algo

Hinata: y que es

Mikoto: pues quería saber como te haz sentido,en estos dos meses que haz estado aquí

Hinata: pues la verdad,es que me siento bien

Mikoto: y veo que te llevas bien con izumi

Hinata: si nos hicimos amigas

Mikoto: y con itachi y shisui

Hinata: también me hice amiga de ellos

Mikoto: y con sasuke

Hinata: me parece que no le agrado

Mikoto: vamos no digas eso

Hinata: es que es la me habla

Mikoto: se que mi hijo tiene su carácter

Hinata: lo se

Mikoto: pero espero que ustedes dos empiecen a llevarse bien

Hinata: y porque tía

Mikoto: porque fugaku piensa que tu serias una buena esposa para sasuke

Hinata: (sorprendida) pero tía apenas y hablamos

Mikoto: pues van a tener que empezar a acercarse

Hinata: acaso el tío quiero que nos casemos en este momento

Mikoto: no claro que no

Hinata: entonces

Mikoto: fugaku cree que sería una buena idea de que ustedes se casen en tres años

Hinata: eso quiere decir que tengo tres años,para empezar a llevarme bien con sasuke

Mikoto: así es

Hinata: entiendo tía

Mikoto: solo quiero decirte algo

Hinata: que cosa tía

Mikoto: se que es difícil que te lleves bien con mi hijo,pero aunque no lo creas estoy mas que segura que le agradas a mi hijo

Hinata: tu crees tía

Mkoto: claro que si,yo se que hijo le agradas

Hinata: te creo tía

Mikoto: ya veras (las dos siguen conversando,cuando era la noche,todos se sentaron a comer,y cuando terminan se despiden)

Izumi: (cambiándose de ropa) de que crees que el tío hablaba con sasuke

Itachi: que mi papa le dijo que aunque lo niegue le gusta hinata

Izumi: y el que dijo

Itachi: dice que no,pero yo estoy seguro de que le agrada hinata

Izumi: también pienso lo mismo

Itachi: además mi papa le dijo que tiene tres años

Izumi: para que

Itachi: para acercarse a hinata

Izumi: acaso el tío,quiere que sasuke se case con hinata en tres años

Itachi: así es

Izumi: se unirán,ya lo veras

Itachi: claro que si

Izumi: y sasuke no puede engañarse asi mismo

Itachi: eso también es cierto

Los dos siguen conversando,hasta que a la final se quedan dormidos,sasuke estaba pensando,y su papa,tenía razón le gusta hinata,aunque el diga que no,es la verdad,y aunque la idea le molesto,a la final esta decido a empezar a acercarse a hinata,con estos pensamientos se duerme,mientras que hinata también seguía despierta,y mientras miraba el techo solo esperaba el poder acercarse a sasuke,y empezar a conversar,ella también con esos pensamientos se quedo dormida


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses desde que hinata,llego a la villa uchiha,y estaba feliz,ya se había hecho amiga también de shisui,y se llevaban bien,y también sasuke había empezado a acercarse a ella,aunque aun no le gustaba la idea de su padre,sobre un futuro matrimonio,no lo podía negar,estaba enamorado de hinata,ahora le veía en el patio colgando su ropa

Sasuke: y me puedes decir que estas haciendo

Hinata: cuelgo mi ropa que lave

Sasuke: quiero saber una cosa

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: lista para conocer a mis amigos

Hinata: pensé que me dirías que conocería al resto de la familia del clan

Sasuke: que acaso mi papa no te conto que paso con el resto de la familia

Hinata: si lo se,todos murieron en la guerra

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: me olvide,y cuando vienen tus amigos

Sasuke: mañana

Hinata: de acuerdo,estoy lista para conocerlos

Sasuke: sería bueno una cosa

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: que dejes de ser tan tímida

Hinata: (sorprendida) es lo único que me pides

Sasuke: si

Hinata: por si no te haz dado cuenta,si soy tímida es porque recién me acostumbro a mi nuevo hogar

Sasuke: llevas aquí cuatro meses

Hinata: y que esperas

Sasuke: que ya dejes de ser tan tímida

Hinata: todo es nuevo para mi

Sasuke: pues ya es hora de que cambies

Hinata: que exigente que eres

Sasuke: serás mi futura esposa,y quiero que esa actitud que tienes cambie

Hinata: que actitud tengo según tu

Sasuke: el de ser demasiado tímida

Hinata: pues si tu piensas que soy tímida,tu en cambio eres demasiado serio,tu tambien deberías cambiar

Sasuke: yo no voy a cambiar,así es mi genio

Hinata: y quieres que yo cambie

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: (toma su cesta,ya que había terminado de colgar su ropa) eres un persona intratable,por lo menos deberías aprender ser menos serio,y como dices soy tu futura esposa,pero al menos cambia un poco aunque sea un poquito es lo único que te pido,no te cuesta mucho (se va)

Sasuke: (la mira irse) yo no soy intratable

Hinata: (entra a su cuarto) que hombre

Izumi: (entra) hola hinata

Hinata: hola izumi

Izumi: vi que hablabas con sasuke

Hinata: así es

Izumi: y de que hablaban

Hinata: de que mañana vienen sus amigos

Izumi: eso es cierto,hora de conocerlos

Hinata: lo se

Izumi: y que paso

Hinata: me dijo que mi actitud debería cambiar un poco

Izumi: en que forma

Hinata: en que debo dejar de ser tan tímida

Izumi: que,acaso se olvida,que apenas tienes cuatro meses de estar aquí,y que todo es nuevo para ti

Hinata: eso mismo le dije

Izumi: y que te dijo

Hinata: que mi actitud debe de cambiar

Izumi: no puede ser

Hinata: si,pero yo también le dije que su actitud cambie

Izumi: que le dijiste

Hinata: que deje de ser tan serio

Izumi: y que te respondió

Hinata: que el así y no piensa cambiar,así que le dije que era una persona intratable y mejor me fui

Izumi: escucha vas a tener que armarte de paciencia

Hinata: lo se

Izumi: mira sasuke es así con su carácter,se que eres su futura esposa,y si vas a necesitar tener paciencia con el

Hinata: le veo difícil

Izumi: lo se,pero inténtalo

Hinata: esta bien (las dos siguen conversando)

A la mañana siguiente

Los amigos de sasuke,habían llegado a la villa y ahora estaban en la cafetería

Sakura: y ahora que hacemos

Naruto: pues sasuke dijo que lo esperemos aquí en la cafetería

Suigetsu: esto de esperar no es nada divertido

Karin: cuando te parece a ti algo divertido

Suigetsu: pues la verdad no se

Shisui: (entra a la cafetería) hola chicos

Sakura: hola shisui

Shisui: como están

Naruto: bien y tu

Shisui: pues estoy bien

Karin: y sasuke itachi e izumi

Shisui: ya viene

Naruto: y sasuke viene solo

Shisui: no,hoy conocerán a su futura esposa

Suigetsu: así que sasuke,se casara

Shisui: si,pero no todavía

Karin: y es linda la futura esposa

Shisui: si lo es (siguen conversando hasta que llegan los otros)

Izumi; bueno hemos llegado

Itachi: así es

Hinata: y donde están sus amigos

Sasuke: allá (señala la mesa donde shisui conversaba con ellos)

Izumi: vamos (los cuatro caminan)

Itachi: hola chicos

Naruto: hola itachi

Izumi: y como les va

Karin: nos ha ido bien y ha ustedes

Sasuke: no nos quejamos

Sakura: que bueno

Sasuke: les presento a hinata

Hinata: hola

Sasuke: mira hinata te presento a naruto y ella es su novia sakura y ella es karin,es la hermana de naruto y el es su novio suigetsu

Hinata: pues es un placer conocerlos a todos

Sakura: igualmente

Naruto: acaso tu no eres la hija del hiashi hyuga

Hinata: si era mi papa

Karin: lamentamos mucho lo de tu padre

Hinata: gracias

Suigetsu: oye sasuke tenían razón tu novia es muy linda (ve que hinata se sonroja)

Sasuke: gracias suigetsu

Karin: y porque no se sientan

Naruto: mejor nosotros nos vamos a otra mesa,para conversar

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos (los chicos se van a otra mesa)

Izumi: (se sienta) siempre hacen lo mismo

Hinata: les encanta irse a otra mesa

Karin: así es

Sakura: y ya nos acostumbramos

Sakura: y como te va hinata

Hinata: pues acostumbrándome

Karin: cuanto tiempo estás aquí

Hinata: ya son cuatro meses

Sakura: y supongo que te cuesta acostumbrarte en un nuevo hogar

Hinata: se meha hecho difícil

Karin: y que tal te va con sasuke

Hinata: regular no mas

Izumi: apenas se hablan

Sakura: sasuke puede ser difícil

Hinata: ahora lo creo

Karin: vamos solo tienes que armarte de paciencia

Izumi: eso mismo le dije yo

Sakura: mira,naruto es un payaso,pero aun así es cariñoso

Karin: y suigetsu es tierno

Izumi: y ya viste como es itachi

Hinata: si,lo he visto

Sakura: mira también seremos amigas

Karin: y por si nos necesitas,estaremos aquí al igual que izumi

Hinata: gracias a las dos

Sakura: de nada (siguen conversando mientras que con los chicos)

Naruto: tu futura esposa es linda

Sasuke: tu crees

Naruto: claro que si

Sasuke: debería que dejara de ser tan tímida

Suigetsu: que exigente

Sasuke: no soy exigente

Naruto: claro que lo eres

Sasuke: y porque

Naruto: si no te haz dado cuenta,tu hinata tiene aquí cuatro meses,y todo es nuevo para ella

Itachi: eso mismo le dije yo

Sasuke: y que quieren que haga

Suigetsu: en primer lugar,en vez de ser exigente con ella deberías ayudarla

Naruto: y nada te cuesta acercarte a ella,y conversar,en vez de decirle que su actitud cambie

Itachi: creo hermano que deberías escucharlos

Sasuke: entieno,hare lo posible por ayudarla,en vez de que decirle que cambie su actitud

Itachi: hermano se que es difícil,estamos contigo

Naruto: eso es cierto

Suigetsu: y además somos tus amigos

Sasuke: gracias a los tres (todos seguían conversando,hasta que las chicas se unieron y la pasaron bien toda la tarde riéndose)


	6. Chapter 6

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que los amigos de sasuke,llegaron y hinata se llevaba bien con ellos,aunque sasuke,todavía no se acercaba a hinata,para conversar con ella,ahora,estaba observando lo que karin y sakura entrenaban

Karin: oye hinata

Hinata: dime karin

Karin: porque no entrenas con sakura

Hinata: yo

Karin: vamos es una buena idea

Hinata: pues no se

Karin: tu que opinas sakura

Sakura: pues me gustaría

Hinata: (se levanta) de acuerdo (se acerca a sakura)

Sakura: dime estas lista hinata

Hinata: lista sakura

Sakura: bien aquí voy (empiezan a entrenar mientras que karin les observaba)

Naruto: (se acerca con sasuke) hola hermana

Karin: (les mira) hola hermano,hola sasuke

Sasuke: hola karin

Naruto: que estas sola

Karin: no,estoy con sakura y hinata

Sasuke: y donde están

Karin: allá (les señala)

Naruto: (les mira) lo veo y no lo creo

Sasuke: yo tampoco

Naruto: de quien fue la idea

Karin: fue mía

Sasuke: acaso tu le dijiste a hinata,que entrene con sakura

Karin: si,pensé que sería una buena idea

Naruto: pues se nota que hinata es buena

Sasuke: tienen razón

Karin: claro que si (mientras siguen observando)

Hinata: no te di muy duro (le da la mano a sakura para ayudarla a levantarse)

Sakura: (le da la mano y se levanta) no,pero me sorprendiste,eres buena

Hinata: gracias

Sakura: donde aprendiste a entrenar de esa forma

Hinata: con mi papa

Sakura: el te entrenaba

Hinata: así es (se acercan donde estaban los chicos)

Sakura: ya vinimos

Naruto: oye hinata

Hinata: dime naruto

Naruto: eres buena

Hinata: gracias,es el resultado de haber entrenado con mi papa

Sasuke: entrenabas con tu papa

Hinata: así es

Karin: que tal si vamos a comer

Sakura: buena idea,tengo hambre

Hinata: yo también

Sasuke: vamos (todos se van a comer)

Izumi: oye amor

Itachi: dime amor

Izumi: estaba pensando en algo

Itachi: y en que pensabas

Izumi: y si organizamos un cita

Itachi: para quien

Izumi: para tu hermano y hinata

Itachi: tu crees que resulte

Izumi: yo diría que si

Itachi: lo veo difícil

Izumi: es que sasuke,apenas le habla

Itachi: lo se,pero una cital,no estoy seguro que funcione

Izumi: pues haber que se hace,porque sasuke,le sigue diciendo a hinata que su actitud cambie

Itachi: mi hermano,nunca cambiara en eso

Izumi: yo le dije que se acerca a ella,que conversen pero ya vez como es de terco

Itachi: lo se

Izumi: ojala alguien hable con el,y le diga que esta comportándose de una manera equivocada

Itachi: lo se

Izumi: y porque no hablas tu con el

Itachi: lo intentaría pero

Izumi: pero que

Itachi: me terminaría peleando con el

Izumi: lo se,con lo difícil que es

Itachi: por eso,prefiero evitarme una discusión con mi hermano

Izumi: creeme que si no fuera,terco también hablaría con el

Itachi: pero también sientes que terminarías discutiendo con el

Izumi: así es

Itachi: a este paso,a lo mejor será dejarlos solos

Izumi: tu papa le dio un plazo de tres años

Itachi: lo se

Izumi: y si en ese plazo no pasa nada que pasara

Itachi: no lo se

Izumi: crees que el tío,seguirá adelante con los planes de boda

Itachi: yo creo que si

Izumi: pero ni se llevan

Itachi: lo se,por eso espero que esa actitud cambie,porque si se casan,se que no se van a llevar bien

Izumi: que complicado

Itachi: lo se (los dos siguen conversando)

Naruto: hermana,amor

Sakura: que pasa

Naruto: tengo una idea

Karin: y cual es tu idea hermano

Naruto:porque no nos vamos,y los dejamos solos

Sakura: crees que sería bueno que sasuke y hinata se queden solos

Naruto: claro que si,vámonos

Sakura: de acuerdo

Karin: buena idea,creo que iré haber que hace suigetsu (se va)

Naruto: entonces vámonos nosotros también amor

Sakura: de acuerdo (ellos también se van dejando solos a sasuke y hinata,esperando que eso de resultado,y que empiecen a conversar)


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto sakura y karin se fueron,dejando a sasuke y hinata solos

Sasuke: y a donde se fueron

Hinata: no lo se,aquí estaban hace cinco minutos

Sasuke: y ahora se fueron

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: no se porque naruto hizo eso

Hinata: y quien sabe porque sakura y karin,también se fueron

Sasuke: sabes que

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: terminemos de comer,y regresemos a casa

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos comen en silencio)

Sasuke: (se queda pensando hasta que termina de comer) acabe de comer

Hinata: espérame un rato,ya acabo

Sasuke: esta bien (le espera)

Hinata: (después de cinco minutos termina de comer) listo

Sasuke: podemos irnos

Hinata: (se levanta) de acuerdo

Sasuke: (también se levanta y los dos empiezan a caminar,hasta regresar a la casa,pero no entran,se quedan en el patio) bueno llegamos

Hinata: no entraras

Sasuke: aun no,el día esta perfecto,para entrar

Hinata: de acuerdo (se sienta en la grada)

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado) sabes

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: hoy me sorprendiste

Hinata: te sorprendí

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: de que forma

Sasuke: en tu forma de entrenar,resulta que eres buena

Hinata: es que entrenaba con mi papa

Sasuke: el te entrenaba

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: pues fue muy buen maestro

Hinata: si lo fue

Sasuke: lastima que no sepa como hacer que su hija deje de ser tímida

Hinata: (le escucha) a que te refieres con eso

Sasuke: no importa

Hinata: claro que importa

Sasuke: son solo tonterías

Hinata: tonterías,porque no de una vez me dices que es lo que te molesta de mi

Sasuke: solo me molesta el hecho de que eres demasía tímida

Hinata: te dije claramente que,estoy adaptándome a un nuevo hogar

Sasuke: llevas poco tiempo aquí,y aun no consigues adaptarte

Hinata: y tu crees que es fácil

Sasuke: pues nada lo pierdes con intentarlo,además te están ayudando mis amigos

Hinata: si ellos me ayudan,y tu simplemente prefieres hacerte aun lado

Sasuke: no me hago aun lado

Hinata: claro que lo haces,lo único que haces,es estarme observando ver lo que hago,y luego reclamarme,y no me ayudas

Sasuke: porque prefiero observarte

Hinata: observarme,que gran ayuda y se supone que eres mi futuro esposo

Sasuke: lo hago para tratar de ver como puedo ayudar

Hinata: lo único que haces es reclamarme y decirme que deje de ser demasiado tímida

Sasuke: porque lo eres

Hinata: y tu que

Sasuke: yo que

Hinata: tu en cambio eres intratable,apenas te acercas para conversar,solo me dices hola y te vas o adiós y te vas,no sabes otra cosa que reclamar por todo

Sasuke: yo no soy una persona intratable

Hinata: claro que lo eres,este tiempo lo haz demostrado,ni siquiera me puedo acercar

Sasuke: porque no he visto,que te acerques a mi

Hinata: porque cada vez que me acerco,tu te alejas,o si te saludo,me dices estoy ocupado y te vas

Sasuke: no sabía que eras tu

Hinata: (se levanta) tu quieres que cambie,pero al menos deberías ayudarme,y por si no te haz dado cuenta el verdadero motivo por el que soy tímida es que hace cinco meses murió mi papa

Sasuke: (sorprendido) creo que olvide esa parte

Hinata: (le mira con lagrimas en los ojos) tu hermano se ha dado cuenta hasta tu cuñada,y tus amigos,me han tenido paciencia debido a mi estado de animo,pero tu lo único que haces es exigirme que mi actitud cambie,no me ayudas,solo exiges y eso es todo,sabes deberías ser un poco mas comprensivo,pero no lo eres,y también deberías dejar de ser intratable (se aleja)

Sasuke: a donde vas

Hinata: quiero estar sola (se aleja)

Sasuke: (sigue sentado) me parece que ahora si,me comporte como un perfecto idiota

Itachi: (estaban por llegar a la casa) bueno fue divertido

Izumi: esto de ir a pescar me gusto

Itachi: a mi también

Izumi: la próxima hay que decirle a hinata,haber si quiere

Itachi: no sería tan mala idea

Izumi: amor mira

Itachi: que pasa amor

Izumi: no es hinata,la que viene caminando

Itachi: (le mira) si amor es ella

Izumi: viene llorando

Itachi: si estuvo solo con mi hermano,presiento que ya le fue mal

Izumi: así parece

Itachi: (ve que hinata se acerca) hinata que paso

Hinata: hola chicos

Itachi: porque estás así

Hinata: tu hermano

Itachi: ahora que te hizo sasuke

Hinata: lo de siempre,me dice que soy demasiado tímida,y que debería cambiar

Izumi: que no entiende,que estas adaptándote a un nuevo hogar

Itachi: y que hace cinco meses,perdiste a tu padre

Hinata: eso mismo le acabo de decir

Itachi: y tu que le dijiste

Hinata: yo le dije en cambio,que el ni siquiera me hace caso,porque cuando me acerco,el me dice estoy ocupado,y se va

Izumi: me parece amor,que tu hermano si es intratable

Itachi: en esta ocasión amor,te doy la razón

Izumi: hinata tranquila,nosotros te entendemos

Itachi: es un momento complicado para ti,y necesitas tu tiempo

Hinata: gracias chicos

Itachi: mira,hoy fuimos a pescar

Izumi: los llevaremos a casa,no quieres venir

Hinata: si no les importa en este momento quiero estar sola

Itachi: entendemos hinata

Hinata: voy a caminar un rato,volveré luego (se aleja)

Izumi: (la mira irse) tu hermano no cambiara

Itachi: me gustaría darle un buen jalón de orejas

Izumi: crees que funcione

Itachi: no,pero si creo que es hora de hablar seriamente con el

Izumi: (le detiene) amor espera

Itachi: que paso amor

Izumi: ahí esta tu hermano

Itachi: (le ve sentada en las gradas de la entrada a la casa,no se ha movido desde que hinata se fue) es verdad

Izumi: le vas a jalar las orejas

Itachi: claro que lo hare

Izumi: (lo detiene) me parece que no vas a poder amor

Itachi: porque no amor

Izumi: (le señala) mira tu mama se acerca

Itachi: es verdad,que tal si nos alejamos un poco hasta que terminen de hablar

Izumi: buena idea (mientras los dos se alejan,y esperan a que la conversación termine)


	8. Chapter 8

Mikoto: (había visto lo que estaban conversando sasuke y hinata,y vio como hinata se fue dolida,estaba decidida hablar con sasuke,así que sale de la casa,y se acerca) hijo

Sasuke: (le mira) si mama

Mikoto: podemos hablar un rato

Sasuke: claro mama

Mikoto: (se sienta) hijo que pasa

Sasuke: me porte como un idiota mama

Mikoto: hijo me parece que haz estado siendo demasiado exigente con hinata

Sasuke: lo se mama

Mikoto: sabes algo

Sasuke: dime mama

Mikoto: me recuerdas a tu padre

Sasuke: acaso para hacía lo mismo

Mikoto: si hijo

Sasuke: vaya

Mikoto: se que te sorprende,pero también tu padre,era exigente

Sasuke: y también te decía,estoy ocupado y se iba

Mikoto: si,también me hacía eso

Sasuke: le dije a hinata,que deje de ser tan tímida

Mikoto: hijo acaso te olvidaste que perdió a su padre

Sasuke: si mama,me olvide de eso

Mikoto: hijo ella pasa por un momento difícil,además se esta adaptando,todo esto es nuevo para ella

Sasuke: lo se mama

Mikoto: tienes que ser mas comprensivo,y ayudarla

Sasuke: lo voy hacer

Mikoto: tienes suerte que tu papa no esta

Sasuke: donde esta papa

Mikoto: esta viendo una cosas,y volverá en unos días

Sasuke: pues si que es suerte para mi,no quiero un ragaño

Mikoto: lo se hijo,por eso yo decidí hablar contigo,y mejor que no lo haga tu hermano,porque dijo que te daría un jalón de orejas

Sasuke: conociendo a itachi lo haría

Mikoto: así es,por eso es que yo estoy hablando contigo

Sasuke: lo se,y gracias mama (le abraza)

Mikoto: de nada hijo (le corresponde el abrazo)

Sasuke: (se levanta) ya vuelvo

Mikoto: a donde vas hijo

Sasuke: a buscar a hinata,y a disculparme con ella

Mikoto: esta bien hijo

Sasuke: nos vemos (empieza a caminar y hasta que ven a itachi e izumi) ustedes que hacen aquí

Izumi: vimos que la tía estaba hablando contigo,así que decidimos esperar

Sasuke: acaso no querían entrar

Itachi: estábamos esperando y ahora a donde vas

Sasuke: a buscar a hinata,no la vieron

Izumi: si,dijo que quería estar sola,y seguramente se fue un rato a estar en el lago

Itachi: supongo que iras a hablar con ella

Sasuke: su hermano,quiero disculparme por comportarme como un idiota con ella

Itachi: entonces ve hermano

Sasuke: gracias nos vemos luego (se aleja)

Izumi: por lo menos no fue mi tío quien hablo con el

Itachi: mejor,si hubiera hablado con mi papa,ya le hubiera mandado a volar

Izumi: tienes razón

Itachi: así es (los dos entran a la casa)

Sasuke: (camina hasta el lago y ve a hinata,lanzando piedras al lago) ahí esta (mientras se acerca)

Hinata: (lanza piedras al lago) a veces me gustaría poder entender,porque se comporta así pero es difícil

Sasuke: (se acerca y le abraza por detrás) lo lamento,siento haberme comportado como un idiota

Hinata: (se sorprende por lo que escucha y también por el í que se da la media vuelta para mirarlo) te estas disculpando conmigo

Sasuke: te sorprende que lo haga

Hinata: pues la verdad si

Sasuke: escucha,lamento haberme comportado como un idiota

Hinata: (sorprendida) debo decirlo que esto si es una sorpresa

Sasuke: te sorprende que me disculpe

Hinata: la verdad si,tu no eres una persona que pida disculpa y mas si comete un error

Sasuke: lo se,pero en esta ocasión me disculpo,y lamento haberte exigido que dejes de ser demasiado tímida,ya que estas pasando un duro golpe con la perdida de tu padre

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: perdón por comportarme como un idiota,y ser exigente y no comprenderte

Hinata: esta bien sasuke,acepto tus disculpas

Sasuke: y aunque no lo creas me agradaste,desde el primer día

Hinata: en serio

Sasuke: si,lo digo en serio

Hinata: pues no te coy a negar,que tu también me agradaste desde el primer día en que nos conocimos

Sasuke: mi papa tenía razón en algo

Hinata: en que

Sasuke: cuando dijo que ,aunque lo negara,tu me agradabas

Hinata: pues no se equivoco

Sasuke: te voy a prometer una cosa

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: prometo,que no te voy a seguir diciendo que cambies tu actitud,y también,voy a escucharte cuando quieras hablar

Hinata: esta bien

Sasuke: y tampoco pienso dejarte mucho tiempo sola

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: es una promesa (le abraza)

Hinata: esta bien (también le abraza)

Naruto: (observando desde lejos) me parece que ahora si

Sakura: es verdad

Karin: y eso abrazo,esta mas que demostrado

Suigetsu: eso es cierto (les siguen observando)

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez días,desde que sasuke se disculpo con hinata,mikoto estaba feliz después de haber hablado con el,izumi e itachi también estaban felices,ya solo faltaba que fugaku regrese

Fugaku: (entra a la casa) familia ya llegue

Mikoto: (se acerca) bienvenido amor

Fugaku: gracias amor,y como esta tofo por aquí

Mikoto: pues todo esta bien amor

Fugaku: en serio amor

Mikoto: si amor,incluso sasuke y hinata,ya se han empezado a acercar y hasta conversan

Fugaku: eso me alegra

Mikoto: si amor,y tienes hambre

Fugaku: la verdad si amor

Mikoto: entonces ven,vamos a la cocina a comer

Fugaku: de acuerdo (los dos van a la cocina) hola chicos

Itachi: hola papa

Sasuke: que tal tu viaje

Fugaku: pues me fue bien

Hinata: por tu cara,se nota que te fue bien

Fugaku: en serio

Izumi: si tío

Fugaku: y chicos ustedes como han estado

Sasuke: pues ben papa

Fugaku: eso se les nota a ustedes también

Hinata: tu crees tío

Fugaku: claro que lo creo chicos

Mikoto: pues eso es cierto

Fugaku: pues me alegro de que todo este bien (mientras siguen conversando y todos empiezan a comer,y también se ponen a conversar,pasando una tarde tranquila)


	9. Chapter 9

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado ocho meses,y todo estaba había dejado de ser exigente con hinata,y ahora estaba mas tiempo con ella,fugaku,estaba feliz,pero como dijo antes,el anuncio de la boda,sería en tres años

Mikoto: que miras amor

Fugaku: a los chicos

Mikoto: (se acerca a la ventana) pues ahora si se están llevando bien

Fugaku: pues sasuke le ayuda bastante

Mikoto: eso es cierto,y ya no le dice que deje de ser tan tímida

Fugaku: bueno es que,ya le ayuda a que este mejor

Mikoto: eso es lo bueno,y ahora si,se nota que esta enamorado de ella

Fugaku: el dijo al principio que no,pero me di cuenta de que no era cierto

Mikoto: en el corazón no se manda

Fugaku: lo se

Izumi: (se acerca) oigan que hacen

Sasuke: nosotros nada y tu

Izumi: pues tampoco nada

Hinata: que no estabas con itachi

Izumi: se fue con shisui

Sasuke: no te dijo a donde

Izumi: la verdad es que nunca le pregunte

Sasuke: pues no hay mucho que hacer

Hinata: aunque y si vamos a pescar,yo no lo hecho

Sasuke: pues no es tan mala la idea

Izumi: es cierto,y oigan no han visto a naruto y los otros (mientras iban a buscar las cañas de pescar)

Sasuke: se fueron,pero dijeron que volverían luego

Hinata: con razón estos días no los he visto

Izumi: yo menos (se iban al lago)

Sasuke: volverán

Hinata: estas seguro

Sasuke: claro que lo estoy,conozco perfectamente a naruti,y se que volverá (llegan al lago)

Hinata: bueno eso es cierto

Izumi: además te agrado sakura y karin no hinata(prepara la caña de pescar)

Hinata: si,karin le gusta hacer payasadas

Sasuke: igual que a su hermano

Izumi: y sakura le tiene paciencia a naruto

Hinata: parece que siempre le tiene (lanza la caña al lago)

Sasuke: (hace lo mismo) eso es cierto

Izumi: bueno esperemos

Hinata: espero que no se demore mucho

Sasuke: pues la ultima vez espere una hora

Izumi: con itachi,también esperamos una hora

Hinata: pues toca esperar (se quedan sentados mientras seguían conversando)

Izumi: (ve que la caña de pescar de hinata se empieza a mover) hinata

Hinata: que paso izumi

Izumi: ya pico

Sasuke: eso es cierto,tu caña se esta moviendo

Hinata: (le mira) es verdad (se acerca y toma la caña de pescar y jala la cuerda)

Izumi: el mio ya pico también

Sasuke: al igual que el mío

Hinata: (sigue jalando la cuerda) ya lo tengo (saca un pescado) me parece que si es grande

Izumi: es verdad (mientras jala su cuerda pero lo lanza muy fuerte y el pescado se va volando) ups

Itachi: (camina con shisui) que raro

Shisui: que sucede

Itachi: me parece que algo viene volando

Shisui: que puede ser

Itachi: pues creo que (le cae el pescado en la cara)

Shisui: no sabía que habían pescados voladores

Itachi: me lo lanzaron

Shisui: y quien fue

Itachi: izumi

Shisui: y como sabes que fue ella

Itachi: simple están allá pescando (les señala)

Shisui: (les mira) es verdad

Itachi: vamos (los dos van donde estaban izumi,sasuke y hinata) hola amor

Izumi: hola amor lamento haberte lanzado el pescado

Itachi: pues no deberías de jalar tan fuerte la cuerda

Izumi: lo siento

Itachi: esta bien no importa

Shisui: y a ustedes como les va

Sasuke: pues bastante bien

Hinata: estuvo divertido

Shisui: pues se nota que se divirtieron

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: al menos asì no estábamos tan aburridos,porque no teníamos ni idea de que hacer

Itachi: ya veo (siguen conversando hasta que decidieron volver a la casa)

Sasuke: (entra) mama ya llegamos

Mikoto: pues que bueno,porque es hora de comer

Itachi: que bueno porque tengo hambre

Izumi: yo creo que todos

Fugaku: y a donde se fueron ustedes

Hinata: al lago

Mikoto: se fueron a pescar no es cierto

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: pues se nota que se divirtieron

Hinata: así es tío

Mikoto: venga a comer (todos se sientan en la mesa y empiezan a comer y también a conversar)

Hinata: (estaba afuera con sasuke viendo las estrellas) al menos es entretenido

Sasuke: el estar acostado y ver las estrellas

Hinata: si

Sasuke: bueno,debo admitirlo que si es agradable

Hinata: además esta fresco,apenas hace frío

Sasuke: también eso es cierto

Hinata: que tranquilidad

Sasuke: sabes estaba pensando en algo

Hinata: y en que pensabas

Sasuke: recuerdas que te prometí,no ser exigente

Hinata: si me acuerdo,y los haz cumplido

Sasuke: y este tiempo,estamos juntos

Hinata: si,ahora cada vez que te saludo no me dices,estoy ocupado y luego te vas

Sasuke: lo se,ya deje de hacer eso

Hinata: así es

Sasuke; se que apenas llevas ocho meses,pero como te dije la otra vez,desde el primer día me agradaste

Hinata: pues tu también

Sasuke: hinata,quería saber si aceptarías ser mi novia

Hinata: (se sorprende) en serio

Sasuke: si,lo digo en serio

Hinata: pues si sasuke,acepto ser tu novia

Sasuke: te amo hinata (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti sasuke (le corresponde el beso y luego los dos se abrazan y se vuelven a acostar para seguir viendo un rato mas las estrellas)


	10. Chapter 10

Tres años después

Ha pasado tres años,y el tiempo que fugaku le dio a sasuke y hinata,ya se cumplió,y todo estaba bien,sasuke y hinata,ya llevaban tres años siendo novios y estaban bien

Fugaku: otra vez

Mikoto: que paso amor

Fugaku: que sasuke y hinata,están de nuevo entrenando

Mikoto: (les mira) amor solo se están divirtiendo

Fugaku: es que si se pasan

Mikoto: porque no los detienes

Fugaku: buena idea,además mañana vienen los demás

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Fugaku: iré a detenerlos

Mikoto: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: sabes amor lo admito eres buena

Hinata: perdón por lo de la hace tres días amor

Sasuke: no fue nada

Hinata: te rompí el brazo

Sasuke: es que si me sorprendiste

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: pero ya te dije, que fue sin querer

Hinata: aun así lamento haberte fracturado el brazo

Sasuke: tranquila amor (le besa)

Hinata: esta bien amor (le corresponde el beso)

Fugaku: (se acerca) ustedes dos ya acabaron de jugar

Sasuke: solo nos estábamos entreteniendo

Hinata: solo eso,tío no estábamos entrenando

Fugaku: pues mejor,no quiero que paso lo que paso hace tres días

Sasuke: lo sabemos papa

Fugaku: además hay que preparar todo para mañana

Hinata: tío acaso mañana anunciarás el compromiso

Fugaku: así es

Sasuke: ya mañana vienen los demás

Fugaku: así es hijo,así que dejen de jugar

Sasuke: esta bien papa

Fugaku: bueno chicos descansen (regresa de nuevo a la casa)

Hinata: tres años si que pasa rápido

Sasuke: eso es cierto

Hinata: y ya mañana se anuncia que nos casaremos

Sasuke: si

Hinata: pero no dice cuando

Sasuke: conociendo a mi papa,tendremos que esperar unos meses

Hinata: haber si nada nos interrumpe

Sasuke: pues esperemos que no

Itachi: (los mira entrar) acaso ya acabaron de entrenar

Sasuke: no estábamos entrenando

Izumi: después de lo que paso hace dos días,decidieron mejor no entrenar

Hinata: pues sasuke no puede

Itachi: oigan y están listos para mañana

Sasuke: un poco nervioso

Hinata: igual yo

Izumi: todo saldrá bien ya lo verán

Sasuke: esperemos

Mikoto: chicos

Itachi: si mama

Mikoto: vengan la comida esta lista

Izumi: ya vamos tía

Sasuke: bueno vamos a comer

Hinata: si (todos se levantan y se van a la cocina a comer)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos seguían dormidos,como era sábado aprovechaban pero también era hora de prepararse,en unas horas se anunciaría el compromiso

Sasuke: (se despierta) buenos días

Hinata: (también se empieza a despertar,ya que desde un año que duerme con sasuke) buenos días

Sasuke: como dormiste

Hinata: bien y tu

Sasuke: también dormí bien

Hinata: que bueno

Sasuke: bien hoy es el día

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y crees que vengan los otros

Hinata: pues ya se les mando mensajes,diciendo que hoy era el anuncio de nuestra próxima boda,estoy seguro que no tardaran en venir

Sasuke: y mas si es naruto

Hinata: de seguro es el primero que llega

Sasuke: ya lo creo

Hinata: y en cuanto tiempo crees que llegue naruto

Sasuke: pues yo diría que

Naruto: (llega el primero) CHICOS DONDE ESTAN

Sasuke: en este momento

Hinata: tienes razón

Sasuke: bueno será mejo levantarnos

Hinata: así es (los dos se levantan,y se empiezan a cambiar de ropa)

Sasuke: (termina de cambiarse) vamos a desayunar

Hinata: (termina de cambiarse y de arreglarse) de acuerdo vamos (los dos salen del cuarto y bajan a la cocina)

Sasuke: buenos días

Mikoto: buenos días chicos el desayuno esta listo

Hinata: que bueno porque yo tenía hambre

Sasuke: igual yo (todos se sientan a desayunar)

Naruto: (entra a la casa con sakura) hola chicos

Izumi: hola naruto

Sakura: me parece que somos los primeros en venir

Itachi: no parece,ustedes dos son los primeros en venir

Naruto: eso es cierto

Sakura: sasuke

Sasuke: dime sakura

Sakura: que te paso en el brazo

Sasuke: entrando con hinata

Naruto: hinata acaso le lastimaste sin querer

Hinata: lamentablemente si

Sasuke: aunque fue mi culpa

Sakura: porque

Sasuke: yo la asuste

Sakura: por eso le lastimo

Hinata: así es (mientras les cuenta)

Flash back

Tres días atrás

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto) amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: ya que itachi e izumi,salieron con mi papa,se me ocurrió una idea

Hinata: que es amor

Sasuke: ven amos afuera

Hinata: afuera para que

Sasuke: afuera lo sabrás

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levanta y va con sasuke al patio) y ahora que hacemos aquí

Sasuke: pues pensé que tal si entrenamos

Hinata: los dos

Sasuke: si,no hemos entrenado los dos,me gustaría que entrenáramos

Hinata: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: (se prepara) lista amor

Hinata: (hace lo mismo) lista

Los dos empiezan a entrenar,y sasuke estaba sorprendido viendo que hianta era buena,hinata tambien,veía que sasuke también era sasuke,utilizo el sharingan,para ver como le iba,pero no fue muy buena idea,ya que hinata al ver los ojos de sasuke se asusto,y utilizo el byakugan,y lamentablemente golpeo muy fuerte a sasuke

Hinata: (deja de usar el byakugan) amor lo siento (se acerca)

Sasuke: (en el suelo) eso me dolió

Hinata: (se arrodilla) creo que me pase

Sasuke: mas bien me parece que te asuste no es cierto

Hinata: si amor,me asustaste

Sasuke: lo lamento (se sienta)

Hinata: lamento haberte golpeado muy fuerte (le toca el brazo)

Sasuke: ahhhh

Hinata: (se asusta) lo siento amor,creo que te rompí el brazo

Sasuke: creo que no debí de haberte asustado de esa forma

Hinata: y yo debí de tener mas cuidado

Sasuke: me parece que me fracture el brazo

Hinata: será mejor que vayamos con los tíos para que ellos te revisen (le ayuda a pararse)

Sasuke: de acuerdo (se para y hinata le lleva adentro para que le revisen el brazo)

Fin del flash back

Sakura: pues si que estaba asustada

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: y cuanto tiempo estrás con el brazo así

Sasuke: un mes

Sakura: y justo ahora se anuncia el compromiso de ustedes dos

Hinata: si,y karin y suigetsu

Naruto: ya vienen

Hinata: claro los dejaron atrás

Sakur: así es

Sasuke: ya me lo imaginaba

Izumi: porque no me sorprendo

Itachi: porque siempre hacen lo mismo

Izumi: tienes razón

Fugaku: eso es cierto

Mikoto: así es

Todos seguían conversando,hasta que terminaron de desayunar,y todos se levantaron para arreglarse,ya que en una hora sería el anuncio,aunque estaban algo nerviosos ya todo estaba lsito

Minato: bueno ya llegamos

Karin: y por lo que veo los demás ya llegaron

Suigetsu: llegamos justo a tiempo

Kushina: tienen razón

Naruto: papa,mama,hermana,cuñado aquí estamos

Minato: (se acerca) hola hijo

Sakura: al fin llegaron

Kushina: si,es que ustedes se adelantaron

Karin: nosotros quisimos venir juntos

Sakura: de acuerdo

Suigetsu: y aun no es el anuncio

Sakura: todavía no

Minato: que bueno,al menos llegamos antes de que lo anunciara

Kushina: (ve que fugaku sale con mikoto y luego los chicos) me parece que en este momento lo van hacer

Karin: oye hermano

Naruto: dime hermana

Karin: porque sasuke esta enyesado el brazo

Naruto: es hace tres días,a sasuke se le ocurrió entrenar con hinata

Suigetsu: y que paso

Naruto: sasuke uso el sharingan y hinata se asusto y uso el byakugan y le dio un golpe fuerte a sasuke,el cayo al suelo sobre su brazo y se lo fracturo

Minato: parece que no fue una buena idea que haya hecho eso

Sakura: para nada

Kushina: escuchen llego la hora

Fugaku: (se acerca y todos se dejan de hablar) bievenidos todos,en este día se les invito para hacer oficial el anuncio de la próxima boda de mi hijo sasuke,con su novia, hinata,después de tres años juntos,aun no se sabe cuando,será la boda,les anunciaremos la fecha de la boda próximamente (cuando termina de hablar todos se acerca a sasuke y hinata para felicitarlos)

Minato: felicidades chicos (abraza a sasuke y luego a hinata)

Sasuke: gracias tío

Kushina: pues esperamos que sigan siendo felices

Hinata: eso ni lo dudes tía

Minato: pues nos alegramos por ustedes

Sasuke: gracias

Ino: (se acerca y abraza a hinata) felicidades

Hinata: gracias

Sai: esperamos que les vaya bien (le extiende la mano a sasuke)

Sasuke: (estrecha su mano) eso ni lo dudes

Siguen conversando hasta que se acercan,los demás y les siguen felicitando,karin y sakura abrazan a hinata y ellas también les abrazan,y naruto y suigetsu,le dan la mano a sasuke,y también le felcitan,pero mientras todos les felicitaban,había alguien que no estaba feliz,y esa era ino,ya que estaba celosa de ver,que sasuke,se había enamorado de hinata y a ella nunca le hizo caso,y ahora estaba decidida a impedir que ellos dos se casen,y ya tenía su plan,sasuke no sería feliz con nadie,mientras les mira,sonríe,solo esperaba que su plan funcione


	11. Chapter 11

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,desde que se anuncio el compromiso,aunque casi todo estaba bien,ino estaba con sus celos,y ahora ya tenía el plan para separarlos,ya que preferiría ver muerto a sasuke y a hinata,a que sigan juntos,ya que si no estaba con ella no estaría no nadie,mientras que sasuke ahora se preparaba para irse de misión

Sasuke: lamento que no me puedas acompañar

Hinata: (terminaba de guardar las cosas en la mochila y la cerraba) el tío dijo que no era seguro que yo vaya

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: lo que no entiendo,porque vas solo,porque no te vas con tu hermano

Sasuke: porque en esta ocasión me toca ir solo

Hinata: pero

Sasuke: (le interrumpe) amor tranquila,mira se que estas nerviosa,pero todo va a salir bien,ya lo veras

Hinata: pero te vas a demorar

Sasuke: si amor,me demorare pero volveré

Hinata: esta bien amor

Sasuke: (se acerca y le abraza) tranquila amor,todo estará bien

Hinata: (también le abraza) esta bien amor

Sasuke: bueno es hora de irme

Hinata: te acompaño hasta la salida de la casa

Sasuke: de acuerdo vamos

Hinata: vamos (los dos salen del cuarto y bajan)

Mikoto: estas listo hijo

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: ten hijo la comida (le da en un recipiente envuelto en un pañuelo la comida)

Sasuke: (lo toma) gracias mama

Mikoto: de nada hijo

Sasuke: bueno tengo que irme

Mikoto: buena suerte hijo

Sasuke: gracias mama (sale de la casa)

Hinata: (le sigue) cuídate amor

Sasuke: tranquila amor todo estará bien (le toca la frente de la misma forma que itachi le toca a el)

Hinata: (le sonríe) esta bien amor

Sasuke: nos vemos y tranquila volveré

Hinata: de acuerdo amor

Sasuke: (le besa ) nos vemos amor (se va)

Hinata: (ve que se va) cuídate amor

Mikoto: (le toca el hombro) tienes que estar tranquila,ya veras que el volverá

Hinata: lo se tía

Mikoto: ven casi es hora del almuerzo

Hinata: de acuerdo (las dos entran a la casa y preparan la comida)

Itachi: papa que sucede

Fugaku: mande llamar a tu amigo

Itachi: pero porque

Fugaku: por esto (le da una nota)

Itachi: (la toma) que es esto

Fugaku: léelo y lo sabrás

Itachi: de acuerdo (empieza a leer) no puede ser

Fugaku: así es

Itachi: por eso lo llamaste papa

Fugaku: así es,necesito que venga,para estar preparados

Itachi: entiendo papa,y cuando vendrá

Fugaku: me dijo que en tres días viene,pero hazme un favor

Itachi: dime papa

Fugaku: sasuke ya se fue no es cierto

Itachi: si papa

Fugaku: de esto no le digas nada ni a tu madre ni a hinata ni a izumi

Itachi: no quieres preocuparlas no es cierto papa

Fugaku: así es hijo,por eso te pido que guardes el secreto

Itachi: no te preocupes papa,lo guardare

Fugaku: esta bien hijo

Izumi: amor donde estás

Itachi: aquí estoy amor,conversando con mi papa

Izumi: (se acerca) hola amor

Itachi: hola amor,pasa algo

Izumi: no solo venía a decirte que la comida esta lista

Itachi: ya vamos

Izumi: de acuerdo

Fugaku: de acuerdo (los dos se van con izumi a comer)

Ino: (caminaba hasta que llegaba mansión que estaba abandonada) bien aquí es

Sai: acaso,aquí están los ninjas desertores

Ino: si,en este lugar saben estar

Sai: porque saben estar aquí

Ino: si aquí se saben quedar

Sai: ya veo,y dime una cosa

Ino: dime

Sai: estas segura de lo que vas hacer

Ino: ya te lo dije,si sasuke no esta conmigo,no estará con nadie

Sai: pero el nunca te hizo caso

Ino: y ahora le hace caso a hinata

Sai: le conoció hace tres años

Ino: y se enamoro de ella

Sai: y pronto se casaran

Ino: no le voy a dejar a dejar que se casen

Sai: que vas hacer

Ino: ahora lo sabrás (toca la puerta)

Konan: (se acerca y abre la puerta) si,que desean

Ino: hola tengo una cita con el líder

Konan: dime tu nombre

Ino: soy ino yamanaka

Konan: claro el te espera vengan síganme

Ino: de acuerdo (le siguen)

Sai: este lugar da miedo

Ino: lo se

Sai: pero estas segura de lo que vas hacer

Ino: no me digas que cambie de opinión,porque no lo hare

Sai: ya lo se

Konan: (abre la puerta) disculpe señor

Lider: dime konan

Konan: ino yamanaka esta aquí

Líder: hazla pasar

Konan: de acuerdo (mira a ino y sai) pueden pasar

Ino: gracias (pasa) buenas tardes

Líder: buenas tardes,y dime para que soy bueno

Ino: quiero que me haga un favor

Líder: y cual es

Ino: quiero que maten a dos personas

Líder: y quienes son esas dos personas

Ino: son ellos (les señala la foto)

Líder: (mira las fotos) se que el es sasuke uchiha hijo mejor del líder del clan uchiha

Ino: así es

Líder: acaso ella no es hija de hiashi hyuga

Ino: si su nombre es hinata

Líder: y que pasa con ellos

Ino: que se van a casar

Líder: acaso eso te molesta

Ino: si

Líder: estuviste enamorada de el

Ino: así es

Líder: y por lo que veo,el no te hizo caso

Ino: no,y ahora se casara con ella

Líder: de acuerdo,mira los otros ninjas que faltan,vendrán en unos días

Sai: tenemos que esperar para que ino les diga su plan

Líder: así es

Ino: bueno esperemos,a que vengan,para decirles lo que quiero que hagan

Líder: de acuerdo (mientras ella y sai se sientan y siguen conversand,ino solo esperaba que su plan funcione,ya que estaba decidida a no permitir,que sasuke sea feliz con otra)


	12. Chapter 12

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días desde que sasuke se fue,y todo seguía tranquilo,aunque fugaku seguía preocupado,ahora estaba esperando a la persona que pronto llegaría

Utakata: (se acerca) hola fugaku

Fugaku: que bueno verte

Utakata: vine porque me llamaste

Fugaku: si es que hay un problema

Utakata: que paso

Fugaku: ten (le da la nota)

Utakata: me dejas leerla

Fugaku: claro que si

Utakata: de acuerdo (abre la carta y la lee)

Nota: váyanse preparando pronto la aldea será atacada

Utakata: (sorprendido) sabes quien lo mando

Fugaku: no tengo ni idea

Utakata: y sabes contra quien va esto

Fugaku: la verdad es que tampoco lo se

Utakata: y el motivo por el que me llamaste,acaso quieres que te ayude a entrenar a sasuke

Fugaku: no sasuke no está,el esta en una misión

Utakata: entonces supongo que es a itachi y shisi,no es cierto

Fugaku: si,si no te importa

Utakata: no tranquilo no me molesta para nada

Fugaku: gracias utakata

Utakata: de nada fugaku y donde están ellos

Fugaku: se donde están,ven sígueme

Utakata: de acuerdo (mientras lo sigue)

Fugaku: (llegan donde estaban itachi y shisui) chicos

Itachi: si papa

Fugaku: utakata entrenara con ustedes

Shisui: esta bien tío

Itachi: hola utakata

Utakata: hola itachi,hola shisui

Shisui: como estas

Utakata: bien y ustedes

Itachi: estamos bien

Utakata: que bueno,ahora mejor que empezemos a entrenar

Shisui: supongo que mi tío,ya se conto de lo que esta pasando

Utakata: así es por eso,pensé que sería una buena idea de entrenarlos

Itachi: serás nuestro maestro

Utakata: así es,y creo que es hora de empezar

Shisui: pues estamo listos

Utakata: de acuerdo (empieza a entrar con los chicos)

Mikoto: y alguien sabe donde esta fugaku

Izumi: los vi con itachi y shisui

Mikoto: y que estarán haciendo

Hinata: pues ni idea tía

Izumi: bueno ya lo sabremos luego

Mikoto: si,tienen razón

Izumi: y naruto y sakura,aún no dicen cuando vendrán

Hinata: pues la verdad no lo se

Mikoto: me parece que ellos también están ocupados

Izumi: si,pero igual en una de estas aparecen

Hinata: eso es cierto,saben venir en el momento menos indicado

Mikoto: lo se (siguen conversando)

Dos horas después

Fugaku: (entra a la casa con itachi y fugaku) amor ya llegamos

Mikoto: que bueno porque la comida esta lista

Itachi: pues ya tenía hambre

Fugaku: yo también

Mikoto: (ve a utakata) hola utakata

Utakata: hola mikoto

Mikoto: hace tiempo que no venías a visitarnos

Utakata: pues quise venir un rato para verlos

Izumi: pues te extrañábamos

Utakata: y yo a ustedes

Mikoto: mira te presento a mi futura nuera (señala a hinata)

Utakata: así que tu eres hinata

Hinata: si,mucho gusto

Utakata: igualmente

Hinata: eres amigo de la familia

Utakata: claro que si,desde hace tiempo que nos concoemos

Hinata: entiendo

Utakata: y sasuke

Fugaku: esta en una misión

Utakata: se fue solo

Mikoto: si (todos se sienta a comer)

Fugaku: pero volverá pronto

Utakata: bueno me quedare hasta que regrese

Mikoto: sabes bien que esta es tu casa

Utakata: gracias (todos siguen conversando)

Mientras que en la mansión,el resto de los ninjas desertores,habían llegado

Nagato: que pasa algo

Líder: si,hay un trabajo que hacer

Yahiko: espero que sea importante

Líder:claro que lo es

Konan: ino,porque no les explicas que quieres que hagamos

Ino: puedo hacerlo

Líder: claro que si

Ino: pues son ellos dos (les señala la foto)

Yahiko: acaso no es sasuke uchiha

Nagato: y ella no es hinata hyuga

Sai: si lo son

Nagato: y que quieres que hagamos con ellos

Ino: que los maten

Yahiko: déjame adivinar,acaso estás enamorada de sasuke uchiha

Ino: si lo esto,pero el nunca me hizo caso,ahora se casara con ella,y no pienso permitir que estén juntos

Konan: y que quieres que hagamos

Ino: que los maten,prefiero ver mueto a sasuke y a hinata antes de ver que se casaran

Líder: supongo que por este trabajo,tienes que saber que todo tiene su precio

Ino: eso lo se,y les daré lo que quieran

Líder: de acerdo,será mejor prepararnos,pronto atacaremos la aldea uchiha

Ino: creo que debería decirles que cuando mas rápido,hagan esto les daré lo que me pidan

Líder: no te preocupes,vamos a prepararnos,y pronto atacaremos

Ino: entiendo

Konan: deseas algo mas

Ino: no,y si no les importa me retiro

Líder: te acompaño,hasta la salida

Ino: de acuerdo (caminan hasta la salida) gracias por haberme recibido

Líder: y de nada y te avisare cuando ataquemos la aldea

Ino: de acuerdo hasta luego (se va con sai)

Líder: (le mira irse y piensa) no sabes lo que te espera,ino yamanaka vete preparando porque todos sabrán lo que tramas (entra de nuevo a la mansión para hablar con el resto)

Ino: listo

Sai: y ahora que sigue

Ino: ir a casa

Sai: y luego

Ino: me avisaran cuando ataquen,y ten por seguro de que iré a ver

Sai: te acompañare como siempre

Ino: de acuerdo (los dos siguen conversando)

A la mañana siguiente

Hinata estaba en su cuarto cuando ve que un águila se posa en el marco de la ventana que estaba abierta

Hinata: (le mira) hola amiguito que haces aquí (ve que en la pata tenía una nota) déjame ver (toma la nota con cuidado y le ve)

Nota: feliz cumpleaños amor,pronto volveré a casa te amo

Hinata: (sonríe al ver la nota) que lindo que es sasuke (en eso le escribe una nota y le pone en la pata del águila y el águila se va y hinata baja a la cocina donde todos le saludan)

Sasuke: (seguía en su misión cuando ve que el águila regresa y se posa en su hombre) por lo que veo te fue bien (retira la nota que había en la pata del águila)

Nota: gracias amor y también te extraño,espero que vuelvas pronto te amo

Sasuke: (sonríe) volveré amor,pronto volveré para estar a tu lado (mientras sigue en su misión esperando que pronto terminar todo para volver a casa)


	13. Chapter 13

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses y todo seguía igual,utakata seguía entrenando a itachi y shisui,sasuke todavía no regresaba y hinata ahora estaba con sakura y karin,caminando por el bosque

Sakura: y sasuke no te ha dicho cuando regresa

Hinata: dijo que pronto

Karin: ya veras que pronto va a estar por aquí

Hinata: lo se

Sakura: pero ya vez,estamos aquí

Hinata: gracias chicas

Karin: oye somos amigas

Hinata: claro que si

Sakura: y el tío aun no dice cuando es la boda

Hinata: todavía no

Karin: vi que ustakata esta aquí

Hinata: si vino de visita

Sakura: pero también entrena con itachi y shisui

Hinata: si desde que vino se pusieron a entrenar

Karin: y no sabes porque

Hinata: la verdad no,parece que quiere entrenar con ellos

Karin: (ve algo) este ya vuelvo

Sakura: a donde vas

Karin: voy a ver que hace suigetsu,enseguida vuelvo (se va)

Sakura: esta bien

Hinata: porque se iría apurada

Sakura: quien sabe,a veces karin es así

Hinata: entiendo (las dos siguen conversando)

Sakura: (ve algo raro) este hinata

Hinata: que pasa sakura

Sakura: tengo que hacer,algo enseguida regreso

Hinata: esta bien sakura

Sakura: ya regreso (se va)

Karin: (se acerca donde esta suigetsu) amor que paso

Suigetsu: tenemos que estar alertas

Karin: porque

Suigetsu: presiento que todo fue una trampa,para que sasuke se vaya

Karin: y porque

Suigetsu: es lo que vamos a averiguar,y estate pendiente

Karin: esta bien

Sakura: (se acerca donde estaba naruto) amor

Naruto: que bueno que vienes

Sakura: que esta pasando

Naruto: es una trampa

Sakura: a que te refieres

Naruto: pues alguien hizo que sasuke se vaya con engaños,haciéndole creer que era a una misión

Sakura: pero porque harían eso

Naruto: no lo se,pero debemos estar alertas

Sakura: de acuerdo

Naruto: donde esta hinata

Sakura: le deje en el bosque

Naruto: creo que debiste dejarla sola

Sakura: será mejor ir a buscarla (intenta irse)

Naruto: (la detiene) creo que no podemos

Sakura: que pasa

Naruto: demasiado tarde,esta aquí

Sakura: rayos (mientras se preparan)

Sasuke: (piensa) demonios debí de haberme dado cuenta de que todo era una trampa,solo espero que hinata este bien

Itachi: utakata,porque querías que nos alejemos de casa

Utakata: porque era lo mejor,así evitaremos que tu madre se preocupe

Shisui: acaso,ya están aquí

Utakata: si chicos

Itachi: creo que todo esto,fue una trampa

Utakata: lo es,lo hicieron para que sasuke se vaya

Shisui: quien sería capaz de hacer esto

Utakata: creo que en este mismo instante lo vamos a averiguar

Itachi: esta aquí (mientras se preparan)

Fugaku: (piensa) espero que todos estén bien (había salido de la casa,y se alejaba un poco ya que no quería preocupar a mikoto)

Ino: y me puede decir que tengo que hacer

Líder: nada,solo esperar

Fugaku: que es eso (se acerca sin hacer ruido y escucha lo que hablan)

Ino: y cuanto tiempo,me toca esperar

Líder: te lo dije,hasta que este el trabajo,aunque aún no entiendo,que es lo que quieres

Ino: ya le explique

Líder: es que me olvide

Fagaku: conozco esa voz

Ino: esta bien le volveré a explicar

Nagato: (camina hasta donde estaba hinata) así que tu eres la chica

Hinata: (le mira) a que se refiere

Nagato: simple tu eres la chica que hay que matar

Hinata: matarme,y quien dio esa orden

Nagato: no esperes que te lo cuente

Hinata: entiendo,eres el típico cobarde que ataca sin decir nada

Nagato: claro que no lo soy

Hinata: claro que lo eres,vienes aquí y me dices que me quieres matar,y no me das ningún motivo

Nagato: tengo ordenes

Hinata: y de quien

Nagato: de nuestro líder

Hinata: pues quien sea el líder de ustedes es un completo cobarde

Nagato: como te atreves a decir eso

Hinata: porque es la verdad,les da una orden,y de seguro ni siquiera les dijo cual es el verdadero motivo

Nagato: claro que se cual es el motivo

Hinata: y cual es

Nagato: no pienso decírtelo

Hinata: pues con eso demuestra que eres un completo cobarde

Nagato: (enojado) ya me canse, acabemos con esto de una vez

Hinata: (se prepara) no creas que me mataras así de fácil

Nagato se acerca para atcar a hinata pero ella se defiende,la pelea entre los dos empieza y hinata usa el byakugan,nagato se sorprende al verla,y ella al ver que estaba distraído logra herirlo,nagato se enoja y siguen peleando,hasta que el hace algo que hace que hinata caiga al suelo

Hinata: tramposo

Nagato: digamos que todo se vale (iba a atacarla)

Hinata:: (cierra los ojos,pero luego los abre y ve lo que pasa) amor

Sasuke: no te atrevas a tocarla (mientras le sujetaba el brazo)

Nagato: (le mira que bien) matare dos pájaros de un solo tiro

Sasuke decide pelear contra nagato la pelea es fuerte entre los dos y aunque sasuke logra usar el sharingan,nagato también se las arregla para defenderse bien,nagato logra herir a sasuke,aunque el también resulta herido,aunque nagato tambien tiene heridas,sasuke cae de rodillas

Nagato: este juego se acabo (se prepara para matarlo)

Hinata: SASUKEEEE (corre y logra herir a nagato con la kunai en la espalda)


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata: SASUKEEEE (corre y logra herir a nagato con la kunai en la espalda)

Nagato: ahhhhh (mira a hinata furioso) me las pagaras

Sasuke: CHIDORI (le lanza el ataque a nagato)

Nagato: (recibe el ataque y cae al suelo y dado que la herida que tenía en su espalda era de gravedad,no puede levantarse) demonios

Hinata: (se acerca a el y le agarra) habla ahora me dirás quien provoco todo esto

Nagato: (siente dolor y además sabía que pronto moriría) no debería decirlo

Hinata: pues ahora lo vas a decir quien fue

Nagato: de acuerdo fue ino

Hinata: (sorprendida) ino

Nagato: así es

Hinata: que tiene que ver ino en todo esto

Nagato: ella mando hacer esto

Hinata: pero porque

Nagato: por celos

Hinata: (no podía creer lo que escuchaba) celos

Nagato: si,ella siempre estuvo enamorada de sasuke,pero el nunca le hizo caso,y estaba celosa,porque se casaría contigo

Hinata; ella les busco

Nagato: así es,dijo que quería que los matemos a los dos,ya que si sasuke no estaba con ella,no estaría con nadie,y quería verlo muerto

Hinata: y ustedes le hicieron caso

Nagato: así es

Hinata:debería matarte,pero no vale la pena

Nagato: ahora creo que no debimos aceptar el trato

Hinata: claro que no debieron

Nagato: se que pedir disculpas no serviría de nada

Hinata: claro que no,además estoy mas que segura de que todo esto fue una trampa

Nagato: en parte si lo fue

Hinata: acaso todo fue un pretexto,para que sasuke se vaya y que este en una misión que no existía

Nagato: así es

Hinata: y ahora están aquí,buscando provocar un caos

Nagato: lo lamento,no fue nuestra intencíon,nunca debimos haber aceptado (es lo ultimo que dice ya que la kunai que hinata,le había clavado en la espalda le perforo el pulmón,y mas el ataque de sasuke,creo daño internos severos,y a la final cierra los ojos y ya no sabe nada mas)

Hinata: oye (le sacude y luego se da cuenta de lo que paso) esta muerto (se da la vuelta y ve que sasuke estaba en el suelo y se levanta y se acerca) amor

Sasuke: todo fue una trampa

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: cuando estaba por regresar me di cuenta,de que todo esto resulto ser una trampa

Hinata: ino tiene que ver en esto

Sasuke: se puso celosa porque nunca me fije en ella

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: ella nunca me atrajo

Hinata: y ahora hizo esto porque no quería que estemos juntos

Sasuke: (intenta levantarse) será mejor irnos con mi papa

Hinata: (le ayuda) amor,estas herido,y no creo que estén en condiciones de caminar

Sasuke: esto es importante

Hinata: esta bien

Sasuke: vamos (los dos caminan)

Líder: vamos ino puedes decirme de nuevo

Ino: esta bien

Líder: porque querías hacer esto

Ino: porque me gusta sasuke,pero el nunca m hizo caso

Líder: y estás celosa

Ino: si

Líder: y por eso hiciste este trato con nosotros

Ino: claro que si,prefiero ver muertos a hinata y a sasuke,a que se casen

Líder: si no esta contigo,no estará con nadie mas

Ino: es verdad,si no esta conmigo,prefiero que no este con nadie

Líder: y nadie sabe de esto

Ino: no,nadie sabe que hice un trato con ustedes para atacar la aldea

Líder: así que todo ya estaba planeado

Ino: al principio no

Líder: y cuando lo planeaste

Ino: después de que el tio anuncio el compromiso de los dos

Líder: ahí fue cuando decidiste,venir a la mansión hacer un trato con nosotros

Ino: así es

Líder: y te dije también que esto tenía un precio no es cierto

Ino: si,y estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que me pidas

Líder: en serio

Ino: si

Líder: no me mientes

Ino: no,le daré lo que quiera solo pídamelo

Líder: pues creo que ya me lo diste

Ino: a que se refiere

Líder: simple querían que te escuchara

Ino: quien

Líder: el (señala a fugalu)

Ino: (sorprendida) tío

Fugaku: gracias hermano

Obito: (se quita la mascara) de nada hermano

Fugaku: y también gracias a ti sai

Sai: (aparece) de nada tío

Ino: no puedo creelo sai me traicionaste (mientras estaba mas que sorprendida)


	15. Chapter 15

Ino: no puedo creerlo sai me traicionaste (mientras estaba mas que sorprendida)

Sai: acaso pensaste que te iba a ayudar

Ino: pero me acompañaste hasta la mansión

Sai: porque sabía quien estaba ahí

Ino: fuiste capaz de traicionarme,pensé que me ayudarías

Sai: acaso pensaste que iba a ayudarte,todo por tus tontos celos,pero que ilusa que fuiste,yo solo te acompañe porque quería saber cual era tu plan

Fugaku: y sai mismo me conto lo que pasaba

Sasuke: (llega con hinata) papa

Fugaku: (los miran) están bien

Hinata: si,tío

Sai: que paso

Hinata: el tipo que me ataco,confeso

Fugaku: que dijo

Hinata: que todo esto lo hizo ino,todo por que estaba celosa

Sasuke: como yo nunca me fije en ella,no quería que yo este con nadie,y nos quería muertos a los dos

Sai: que paso con el tipo

Hinata: esta muerto

Fugaku: pues era el o eran ustedes

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: aunque ustedes dos están heridos

Hinata: si tío

Sasuke: tío obito

Obito: hola sasuke

Sasuke: te hiciste pasar por el líder,de estos ninjas

Obito: si,hasta que apareció ino

Sasuke: entiendo

Hinata: (sorprendida) tío,pero si dijiste que el resto dela familia murió en la guerra

Sasuke: si,pero lo que pasa es que al tío obito le gusta,irse a cualquier lugar

Hinata: entiendo

Obito: sasuke

Sasuke: si tío

Obito: ella es tu prometida

Sasuke: si tío

Obito: pues es muy bonita

Hinata: (sonrojada) gracias

Obito: de nada linda

Suigetsu: (llegaba con konan amarrada y le había arrastrado) y aquí estamos

Fugaku: están bien

Karin: si tío

Suigetsu: ya hablo

Fugaku: y que dijo

Suigetsu: dile,porque no dices,lo que nos contaste (ve que se queda callada) si no hablas ya sabes lo que pasara

Konan: no por favor no dejes que se me acerque (señala a karin)

Suigetsu: pues si no quieres que se te acerque,diles lo que nos contaste,o ya sabes lo que va a pasar

Konan: esta bien fue ella (señala a ino) ella quería que los matemos,porque estaba celosa

Ino: como me haces eso karin

Karin: porque estás loca

Ino: eras mi amiga

Karin: pues el ser tu amiga no significa,que quieres lastimara hinata y a sasuke

Ino: tu también estabas enamorada de sasuke

Karin: que estas loca

Ino: acaso no es verdad

Karin: claro que no,yo jamás estuve enamorada de sasuke,porque a mi siempre me gusto suigetsu

Suigetsu: y a mi siempre me gusto karin

Karin: aquí la única que estuvo enamorada de sasuke fuiste tu

Naruto: (aparece) tío

Fugaku: están bien

Sakura: si papa

Itachi: todos estamos bien

Utakata: todo fue una trampa

Shisui: por los celos de ino

Izumi: ella provoco todo esto

Ino: sakura acaso tu no estabas enamorada de sasuke

Sakura: yo,ino estás siempre estuve enamorada de naruto,nunca me fije en sasuke

Naruto: la única que provoco todo esto fuiste tu

Ino: si lo admito,lo hice yo

Shisui: por celos

Ino: si,estaba celosa,sasuke nunca me hizo caso,y ahora se fijo en hinata,y no quería que sea feliz con eso hice todo esto,ya que si no estaría conmigo,no estaría con nadie,preferiría verlo muerto

Sasuke: y acaso pensaste que yo me fijaría en ti

Ino: nunca lo hiciste

Sasuke: porque nunca me iba a fijar,en alguien tan odiosa como lo eres tu

Ino: (dolida) nunca te agrade

Sasuke: nunca,jamás me fijaría en una persona tan odiosa

Ino: y claro te agrado hinata

Sasuke: porque ella es diferente

Ino: por eso te fijaste en ella

Sasuke: claro,aunque al principio me porte exigente con ella,pero luego deje de serlo y me fui enamorando

Hinata: y yo quiero a sasuke

Sasuke: por eso acepte casarme con ella

Ino: (mira a sai) y tu les advertiste todo lo que iba a pasar

Sai: claro que si,yo le mande la nota al tío,advirtiéndole,cual era tu plan

Fugaku: por eso llame a utakata

Utakata: y por eso entrene a itachi y shisui

Obito: y yo me hice pasar por el líder

Ino: que hiciste con el líder

Obito: nunca tuvieron un líder,solo eran ellos tres,sin nada que hacer,quería animarlos

Ino: y ya sabía que esto pasaría

Obito: cuando te vi llegar,sabía que no eran con buenas intenciones

Izumi: tío,acaso ya te imaginabas lo que iba hacer ino

Obito: en parte si

Izumi: y luego

Obito: cuando me enseño la foto de sasuke y hinata,supe cuales eran sus verdaderas inteciones

Izumi: matarlos

Obito: así es

Utakata: pero que hiciste,cuando vinieron acá

Obito: me quede c on ino,y le hice que me contara su plan de nuevo

Fugaku: y todo lo hizo para que yo la escuchara

Obito: clar que si

Fugaku: (se acerca a ino) ino yamanaka eres acusada de tración,y de intento de homicidio

Ino: y que me hará

Fugaku: buscaría a tus padres,para que ellos te pongan un buen castigo,pero tus padres murieron hace tiempo

Ino: es verdad

Fugaku: pues nadie te salvara,de esta,por hacer trato con tipos peligrosos,ahora la que va hacer encerrrada y ejecutada serás tu

Ino: (asustada) ejecutada porque

Fugaku: por intentar matar.a mi hijo y a mi futura nuera

Ino: y que pasa con konan

Fugaku: ella tambén será enverrada y ejecutada,ya que es un peligro

Konan: yo no soy un peligro

Karin: pues hoy demostraste que si lo eres

Konan: todo fue culpa de ino

Fugaku: y tu le seguiste,así que también serás ejecutada

Ino: pues no me arrepiento de nada

Fugaku: hermano

Obito: dime

Fugaku: puedes encerrarlas

Obito: con gusto (se las lleva)

Fugaku: (ve que se las lleva) itachi

Itachi: si papa

Fugaku: tu y shisui,ayuden a tu hermano y hinata,llevalos al hospital a que los revisen

Itachi: si papa

Hinata: (sostiene a sasuke antes de que caiga) amor

Sasuke: (le abraza) estoy bien

Itachi: me parece que uso casi todo su chakra

Hinata: creo que fue cuando ese tipo,me iba a atacar,después de lo que le herí

Shisui: será mejor llevarlos al hospital a los dos

Itachi: (sostiene a sasuke) de acuerdo vamos

Shisui: vamos hinata

Hinata: esta bien (se van al hospital)

Fugaku: (mira a los demás) ustedes están bien

Naruto: si tío

Fugaku: me alegro

Izumi: quien diría que ino estaba celosa

Karin: nadie

Fugaku: tienen razón,nadie se imagino de lo que era capaz (siguen conversando mientras que obito habñia encerrado a ino y konan,aunque ino sabía su sentencia,simplemente no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho,aunque su plan fracaso,y ahora estaba encerrada)


	16. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente

Después de que ino confesara todo lo que hizo por celos,y fugaku le diera su sentencia,todo había vuelto a la normalidad,sasuke se recuperaba de sus heridas,al igual que hinata,los dos seguían en el hospital recuperándose

Flash back

Itachi y shisui llegan al hospital con hinata y sasuke

Tsunade: (los mira) chicos pero que les paso

Itachi: a nosotros nada,pero a mi hermano y a su novia si

Tsunade: pero que les paso

Shisui: lo celos de ino,quería matarlos a los dos

Tsunade: entiendo (llama a una enfermera y ella trae una camilla) bien itachi pon a tu hermano en la camilla

Itachi: de acuerdo (lo hace con cuidado)

Tsunade: hinata déjame revisarte (le toca el brazo)

Hinata: ahhhh (grita porque el brazo le dolía)

Tsunade: creo que te fracturaste el brazo

Hinata: es que cuando me caí,lo hice sobre mi brazo

Tsunade: de acuerdo me llevare para revisarlos a los dos itachi

Itachi: si tsunade

Tsunade: tu y shisui esperen aquí,los revisare y luego vendré a contarles

Shisui: de acuerdo

Tsunade: esta bien (se va lleva a sasuke y hinata para revisarlos)

Los dos se sentaron y estuvieron esperando,incluso,itachi le llevo una taza de café a shisui,mientras seguían esperando

Tsunade: (aparece después de una hora y media) listo

Itachi: y como están los dos

Tsunade: pues sasuke tiene varias heridas,pero ninguna de gravedad

Shisui: y hinata

Tsunade: pues tiene varios golpes,y el brazo izquierdo,fracturado y le tuve que enyesar

Shisui: y cuanto tiempo estará con el brazo así

Tsunade: un mes

Itachi: y ahora como están

Tsunade: los dos,están en el cuarto,y ahora están dormidos

Shisui: que bueno

Tsunade: así es,y yo creo que ustedes deben de hacer lo mismo

Itachi: bueno,la verdad es que estoy cansado

Shisui: y yo también

Itachi: nos retiramos

Tsunade: de acuerdo chicos,que descansen

Itachi: gracias e igualmente (los dos se van)

Hinata: (estaba dormida,pero a las dos de la mañana se despertó porque el yeso empezó a molestarle y termina despertándose) no puede ser,justo en este momento

Sasuke: (estaba dormido,hasta que medio se despierta) amor

Hinata: tranquilo amor aquí estoy

Sasuke: me duele

Hinata: lo se,amor pero ya verás pronto estarás mejor

Sasuke: y estoy cansado

Hinata: mejor sigue durmiendo,ya verás que cuando despiertes,estarás bien

Sasuke: no te vayas

Hinata: no amor,me quedare aquí (le acaricio su cabeza) descansa amor

Sasuke: (siente que le toca la cabeza) si amor,pero ven

Hinata: (se acuesta a su lado y le abraza) listo amor ahora si a dormir

Sasuke: si amor (se queda dormido y hinata también logra dormirse)

Fin del flash back

Mikoto: (entra al cuarto y los ve durmiendo a los dos,así que cierra la puerta con cuidado) mejor no molestarlos

Hinata: (se despierta y la ve) hola tía

Mikoto: hola linda,te desperté

Hinata: no,ya me estaba despertando

Mikoto: y como estás

Hinata: pues cuando me caí,lo hice sobre mi brazo,y me lo fracture,tendré que estar un mes con el yeso

Mikoto: y tienes algunos golpes

Hinata: si tía

Mikoto: y sasuke como estas

Hinata: resulto herido,pero sus heridos no son serias

Mikoto: y sigue dormido

Hinata: si tía

Mikoto: bueno mejor que descanse

Hinata: así es tía,y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Mikoto: claro dímela

Hinata: que paso,con ino y konan

Mikoto: hoy en la mañana fueron ejecutadas

Hinata: pensé que el tío esperaría

Mikoto: que ino no tiene familia y konan tampoco

Hinata: y no dijo nada

Mikoto: ino dijo que no se arrepentía,de nada,que todo lo había hecho por celos,porque sasuke no se fijo en ella,y porque no quería que sea feliz con nadie

Hinata: todo lo hizo por celos

Mikoto: así es

Hinata: y los chicos

Mikoto: siguen aquí

Hinata: aun no se han ido

Mikoto: todavía no

Hinata: entiendo tía

Mikoto: supongo que se quedaran unos días en el hospital

Hinata: si tía

Mikoto: esta bien,lo que importa es que ustedes dos estén bien

Hinata: claro que si

Las dos siguen conversando,hasta que era la hora del almuerzo,y mikoto se fue,ya que quería dejarlos descansar

Sasuke: (cuando eran casi las tres,empieza a despertar,su vista estaba nublada y ve que lentamente se leaclara y ve donde estaba,en el hospital,estaba un poco confundido,y mientras pensaba ve a su lado a hinata) amor

Hinata: mmmm

Sasuke: amor despierta (le toca el hombro)

Hinata: (se despierta) que paso

Sasuke: que te toque para que te despiertes

Hinata: amor (se sienta) y como te sientes

Sasuke: todavía me duele

Hinata: pues tienes suerte,de que tus heridas no sean tan serias

Sasuke: menos mal

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y tu como estás

Hinata: pues cuando me caí,lo hice sobre mi brazo y me lo fracture,así que estaré un mes con este yeso

Sasuke: tienes alguno golpes

Hinata: así es

Sasuke: y te pudiste quedar aquí

Hinata: me dijeron que sería bueno que me quedara

Sasuke: cuando desperté estabas dormida

Hinata: es que no pude dormir mucho,el yeso me molestaba

Sasuke: y ahora te molesta

Hinata: un poco

Sasuke: y que paso con ino y konan

Hinata: pues la tía vino a contarme,que en la mañana fueron ejecutadas

Sasuke: así que mi papa,decidió ejecutarlas de una vez

Hinata: así es,y también me conto que ino,dijo que no se arrepentía de nada

Sasuke: estuvo obsesionada conmigo

Hinata: así es,no quería que fueras feliz con nadie

Sasuke: pues sus planes fallaron

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: y como ya nadie mas nos molestara,seguiremos adelante con los planes de la boda

Hinata: todavía no hay fecha

Sasuke: no,pero estoy seguir que pronto habrá una fecha

Hinata: pues ahora si,no creo que haya nadie que se interponga

Sasuke: no creo que nadie mas quiera venir a molestarnos

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: y si lo intenta,ya sabe lo que le pasara

Hinata: es verdad

Sasuke: sabes,si que lo que te entreno tu papa sirvió

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: siempre supo que esto podría pasar

Hinata: pues siempre me decía que era para llegar a defenderme

Sasuke: pues tuvo toda la razón

Hinata: es verdad,aunque tu también eres bueno

Sasuke: lo se

Hinata: también entrenabas con tu papa

Sasuke: si y también con mi hermano

Hinata: y con utakata

Sasuke: también

Hinata: pues si que tuviste buenos maestros

Sasuke: al igual que tu

Hinata: es verdad

Sasuke: y quiero que sigamos entrenando los dos

Hinata: tu y yo

Sasuke: claro que si

Hinata: de acuerdo,tratare de no asustarme para evitar que salgas lastimado

Sasuke: pues tratare de no asustarte mucho

Hinata: esta bien amor

Sasuke: entonces,aceptas que de vez en cuando entrenemos juntos

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: sabes algo

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: me alegra que mi papa te trajera a casa,hace tres años

Hinata: lo se,aunque no empezamos muy bien que digamos

Sasuke: lo se,se que fui exigente al principio

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: pero como vez,termine aceptando que siempre me agradaste

Hinata: y tu también me agradaste

Sasuke: ahora pronto nos casaremos

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: te amo (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso,mientras los dos siguen conversando,y esperanban que pronto les den de alta,para ir a casa)


	17. Chapter 17

Cinco días después

Ha pasado cinco días desde el ataque,y todo estaba bien incluso sasuke y hinata se recuperaron bastante bien,y ya les habían dado el alta

Sasuke: que bueno al fin fuera del hospital

Hinata: si,eso es lo que quería

Sasuke: si,ahora si ya podemos irnos

Tsunade: (entra al cuarto) buenos días chicos

Hinata: buenos días

Tsunade: listos para irse

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: de acuerdo cuídense y hinata

Hinata: dégame

Tsunade: nos vemos el próximo mes para quitarte el yeso

Hinata: de acuerdo

Tsunade: bueno chicos,nos vemos

Sasuke; gracias y hasta luego

Tsunade: hasta luego (sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo (los dos salen del cuarto)

Sasuke: (sale fuera del hospital) al fin

Hinata: se nota,que esta tranquilo

Sasuke: será mejor ir a casa

Hinata: de acuerdo vamos

Sasuke: y crees que están en casa

Hinata: seguramente

Sasuke: pues ya lo averiguaremos

Hinata: tienes razón

Sasuke: y justo nos dejaron salir para la hora del almuerzo

Hinata: pues que bueno,porque tengo hambre

Sasuke: yo también (mientras llegan a la casa y abren la puerta) ya llegamos

Mikoto: (les mira) hijo que bueno que ya están en casa

Sasuke: si mama

Fugaku: y que les dijo tsunade

Hinata: que nos habíamos recuperado bastante bien,y que nos podíamos ir a casa

Fugaku: y el yeso cuando te lo quitan

Hinata: el próximo mes

Mikoto: y ya no te a molestado el yeso

Hinata: pues me molesta poco tía

Mikoto: que bueno,y de seguro deben de tener hambre

Sasuke: si mama

Mikoto: vengan la comida esta lista

Hinata: gracias tía

Sasuke: (se sienta) y los demás

Fugaku: salieron,pero vendrán mas tarde

Hinata: entendemos (empiezan a comer)

Fugaku: y cuando te toca ir al hospital para que te saquen el yeso

Hinata: el próximo mes

Fuigaku: te toca esperar

Hinata: así es

Fugaku: bueno,lo que importa es que ustedes dos están bien

Sasuke: si papa,y el tío obito

Fugaku: salió

Sasuke: seguramente ya se volvió a ir

Mikoto: pues la verdad no

Hinata: no se ira

Fugaku: pues dijo que no,que quiere quedarse aquí

Sasuke: eso si es raro de el

Mikoto: lo se (siguen comiendo,hasta que después de un rato terminan)

Hinata: gracias por la comida

Fugaku: pues se notaba que ustedes dos tenían hambre

Sasuke: es que la comida del hospital estaba fea

Mikoto: me imagino,y que van hacer

Sasuke: saldremos un rato afuera

Fugaku: quieren caminar un rato

Sasuke: si,volveremos luego

Hinata: no se molestan

Mikoto: no chicos,vayan no mas

Sasuke: gracias mama (se levanta)

Hinata: volveremos luego (se van)

Fugaku: me parece que no quieren,seguir encerrados

Mikoto: pues estuvieron en el hospital y eso es normal

Fugaku: lo se

Sasuke: (salen de la casa,y empiezan a caminar hasta que llegan al bosque) al menos aquí estarmeos tranquilos

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: (se acercan a un árbol) justo esto era lo que necesitaba

Hinata; salir en vez de estar encerrados

Sasuke: si,ya nos toco estar encerrados cuando estuvimos en el hospital

Hinata: lo se (mientras se sientan)

Sasuke: y al menos estamos mejor aquí por un rato

Hinata: pues tienes razón (se acuesta y pone su cabeza en las piernas de sasuke)

Sasuke: (le acaricia su cabello) sabes estaba pensando en algo

Hinata: en que

Sasuke: que después de casarnos,podríamos irnos por unos días

Hinata: como una luna de miel

Sasuke: si,que te parece

Hinata: pues me gusta la idea

Sasuke: sabía que te iba a gustar

Hinata: ya lo estabas pensando no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: y alguien te dio la idea,o se te ocurrió

Sasuke: pues itachi me dio la idea

Hinata: acaso,hizo lo mismo,cuando se casaron

Sasuke: así es

Hinata: se oye divertido

Sasuke: claro que si (los dos siguen conversando,hasta que empezaba a anochecer) es hora de volver a casa

Hinata: de acuerdo (se levanta)

Sasuke: (también se levanta) se me ocurrió una idea

Hinata: cual

Sasuke: (se agacha) sube

Hinata: quieres que me suba a tu espalda

Sasuke: claro te llevare así

Hinata: (se monta en su espalda) solo espero que mi yeso no te moleste

Sasuke: tranquila,no me molestara

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (camina hasta la casa y abre la puerta y entran) ya llegamos

Izumi: hola chicos

Hinata: (se baja de la espalda de sasuke) hola

Itachi: y donde estaban

Hinata: pues salimos a caminar

Obito: se nota que querían salir de la casa

Sasuke: si tío

Obito: que bueno chico

Hinata: y parece que llegamos a la hora de comer

Obito: así es

Sasuke: tío

Obito; dime

Sasuke: hinata y yo,queremos darte las gracias

Obito: no lo agradezcan chicos

Hinata: pues aunque no sea necesario,gracias por ayudarnos

Obito: ustedes son mi familia,y no permito que nadie se meta con mi familia

Itachi: lo sabemos tío

Obito: asi que no tienen porque agradecérmelo

Sasuke: esta bien

Fugaku: la comida esta lista,vengan a comer

Sasuke: vamos

Todos se van a la mesa,y se sientan y empiezan a conversar mientras estaban comiendo,pasando la noche bastante tranquila y llena de risas,ahora ya solo faltaba que fugaku diga cuando se casarían sasuke y hinata,pero mientras pensaba la fecha siguió conversando,ya habría tiempo para elegir la fecha


	18. Chapter 18

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y todo seguía en calma,incluso para hinata,ya que el pasado mes le quitaron el yeso,y ya estaba mas tranquila,ahora sasuke,estaba con fugaku viendo unos en unos días sería la pedida de mano

Fugaku: y ya viste que anillo te gusto

Sasuke: pues hay tantos,que es difícil

Fugaku: pues tomate tu tiempo

Sasuke: gracias papa

Fugaku: de nada hijo

Sasuke: y papa cuando será la pedida de mano

Fugaku: el sábado

Sasuke: que rápido

Fugaku: lo se,pero creo que ya que todo esta en calma,ya no hay porque seguir esperando

Sasuke: bueno en eso tienes razón

Fugaku: claro que si hijo

Vendedora: algún anillo que le guste

Sasuke: si me agrada ese (le señala un anillo dorado con forma de corazón)

Vendedora: de acuerdo (lo toma para guardarlo en la caja)

Fugaku: buena elección hijo

Sasuke: gracias papa

Fugaku: de nada hijo

Vendedora: aquí tiene (le da la caja)

Sasuke: (lo toma) muchas gracias

Vendedora: de nada

Fugaku: (salen de la tienda) y como lo vas hacer

Sasuke: después de la cena

Fugaku: ahí le pedirás que si acepta ser tu esposa

Sasuke: si papa

Fugaku: vamos a casa,y esconde la caja para que hinata no lo vea

Sasuke: si papa (caminan hasta la casa)

Sakura: oye tía

Mikoto: dime sakura

Sakura: y cuando sasuke le pedirá matrimonio,a hinata

Mikoto: el sábado

Sakura: ese día le pedirá matrimonio

Mikoto: así es

Sakura: ahora si ya todo esta tranquilo,ya nadie puede molestar

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Sakura: y hinata como esta con su brazo

Mikoto: pues no ha tenido ningún problema

Sakura: que bueno

Mikoto: así es (siguen conversando

Obito: (conversaba con hinata) y que paso cuando conociste a sasuke

Hinata: pues al principio no nos llevamos bien

Obito: que te decía

Hinata: pues la verdad fue exigente al decirme que deje de ser tan tímida

Obito: pero si te estabas adaptando a un nuevo hogar

Hinata: eso mismo le dije

Obito: además perdiste a tu padre

Hinata: también se lo dije

Obito: y cuando se lo dijiste

Hinata: pues ese día estaba entrenando con sakura

Obito: y el lo vio

Hinata: así es

Obito: y antes de venir aquí,con quien entrenabas

Hinata: con mi papa

Obito: el te entreno

Hinata: así es

Obito: con razón,si que supiste defenderte

Hinata: créeme tío que si mi papa,no me entrenaba,ya estuviera muerta

Obito: lo se y luego que te dijo

Hinata: que tuve un buen maestro,pero que lastima que no había hecho que yo dejara de ser tímida

Obito: y que paso

Hinata: le dije que en cambio el era una persona,intratable,porque cada vez que me acercaba a el,me decía estoy ocupado y se iba

Obito: eso hacía

Hinata: si

Obito: y el que te dijo

Hinata: que no sabía que era yo

Obito: y luego que paso

Hinata: me levante molesta y le dije que si era tímida,era porque había perdido a mi papa,y que todos se habían dado cuenta,de mi estado de animo,que los demás si

Obito: y que paso luego

Hinata: me aleje de ahí.y luego el vino y me pidió disculpas

Obito: al menos acepto su error

Hinata: eso es cierto

Obito: y ahora pronto se casaran

Hinata: es verdad (siguen conversando)

Izumi: oye amor

Itachi: dime amor

Izumi: de que hablabas con sasuke en la mañana

Itachi: pues me dijo,que ya sabía que haría en su luna de miel

Izumi: y que hará

Itachi: pues lo mismo que hicimos nosotros

Izumi: (sorprendida) irnos por un año

Itachi: si,dijo que le habíamos dado esa idea

Izumi: pues si le dimos esa idea,esta bien

Itachi: eso mismo le dije yo,que vera que se la van a pasar bien

Izumi: eso es cierto

Itachi: ya falta poco

Izumi: es el sábado la pedida de mano,no es cierto

Itachi: así es

Izumi: al menos ya nadie mas,va a molestar

Itachi: eso es cierto

Fugaku: (llega con sasuke) ya llegamos

Itachi: y como les fue

Sasuke: nos fue bien

Fugaku: de que conversban

Izumi: de que itachi me conto que sasuke le dijo que haría con hinata,lo mismo que hicimos nosotros cuando nos fuimos de luna de miel

Fugaku: de que se fueron por un año

Itachi: así es

Fugaku: hijo te gusto la idea

Sasuke: si papa,me gusto la idea

Fugaku: pues yo también hice lo mismo,cuando me case con tu madre

Sasuke: el irte de luna de miel,con mama por un año

Fugaku: así es

Itachi: y luego lo hice yo

Sasuke: y ahora me toca a mi

Itachi: eso es cierto

Mikoto: amor que bueno que llegan

Fugaku: si amor

Mikoto: pues la comida esta lista,pueden venir a comer

Sasuke: ya vamos mama

Mikoto: de acuerdo

Fugaku: bueno vamos a comer (entran a la casa,y se sientan en la mesa,y todos comen)

Sábado en la noche

Ha pasado cuatro días,y ahora estaban comiendo,y también estaban conversando

Karin: la cena estaba rica tía

Mikoto: me alegra que les gustara

Suigetsu: claro que si

Utakata: todo estuvo rico

Naruto: es verdad

Sakura: gracias tía

Minato: pero me parece que esta cena,es por algo espcial,no es así

Fugaku: pues la verdad si

Kushina: y de que se trata

Fugaku: ahora lo verán (mira a mikoto) amor

Mikoto: dime amor

Fugaku: luego te ayudo a recoger la mesa

Mikoto: fr acuerdo amor

Fugaku: ahora creo que sasuke,tiene algo que decir

Sasuke: es verdad (ve a hinata que estaba a su lado) amor

Hinata: dime amoe

Sasuke: se que cuando nos conocimos,al principio no me agradaste mucho,incluso me porte exigente contigo,pero a la final,acepte que si me agraste,y deje de ser exigente,y ahora desde hace tres años estamos juntos,y quería saber algo

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: amor,aceptarías ser mi esposa (saca la cajota y la bre para sacar el anillo)

Hinata: si amor acepto ser tu esposa

Sasuke: (le pone el anillo) te amo

Hinata: y yo a ti amor

Obito: felicidades chicos

Sasuke: gracias tíos

Kushina: y la boda para cuando

Fugaku: pues será en tres meses

Minato: pues de seguro seguirán siendo felices comohasta ahora

Sasuke: claro que si tío

Hinata: eso ni lo dudes

Utakata: pues es verdad

Todos siguen conversando,después de la sorpresa que tuvieron,cuando terminan,siguen en la mesa conversando y riéndose,pasando la tarde bastante divertida


	19. Chapter 19

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses,desde que sasuke,le pidió matrimonio a hinata,y ahora estaban en los prepararativos,ya que en dos días se casarían

Fugaku: pues todo se ve bien

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Minato: pues no parece que haya algo que este faltando

Kushina: eso es cierto

Mikoto: falta dos días

Kushina: como pasa el tiempo no

Mikoto: es verdad

Kushina: aunque al principio sasuke y hinata no se llevaron bien que digamos

Mikoto: lo se sasuke se porto exigente con ella

Kushina: pero luego,empezaron a llevarse bien

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Kushina: ahora se aproxima su boda

Mikoto: es verdad

Kushina: y que harán

Mikoto: pues dijeron que se irían por un año

Kushina: así como lo hizo itachi cuando se caso

Mikoto: si

Kushina: bueno de seguro la pasaran bien

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Minato: y nervioso

Fugaku: un poco

Minato: bueno al menos tus hijos son felices

Fugaku: pues es lo que siempre me ha importado,que mis hijos sean felices

Minato: pues ya lo son

Fugaku: es verdad

Sakura: y nerviosa

Hinata: (arrimada a la ventana) un poco

Karin: bueno eso es normal

Hinata: lo se

Izumi: pero aquí estamos contigo

Hinata: gracias a las tres

Sakura: para eso son las amigas

Izumi: y la futura cuñada

Karin: así que no te pongas tan nerviosa

Hinata: de acuerdo

Izumi: y se lo que sientes

Hinata: también estabas nerviosa,cuando te ibas a casar con itachi

Izumi: la verdad si

Sakura: pero igual,le estuvimos animando

Karin: y haciéndole compañía

Izumi: ahora nos toca a nosotros

Hinata: gracias chicas

Sakura: de nada hinata (siguen conversando)

Naruto: (ve que sasuke no paraba de dar vueltas) quieres de dejar de dar tanta vuelta me estas mareando

Sasuke: lo siento

Itachi: hermano,tu creo que te vez mas nervioso que yo

Sasuke: tu crees hermano

Itachi: claro que si

Suigetsu: solo deberías calmarte un poco

Utakata: dar tanta vuelta,no te servirá de nada

Obito: sobrino,lo que tienes que hacer,es estar tranquilo

Sasuke: es que falta dos días

Obito: lo sabemos

Naruto: pero es mejor,que te tranquilices

Sasuke: esta bien

Itachi: se que estas nervioso

Sasuke: estaré bien

Itachi: lo sabemos hermano

Naruto: y aquí estamos para apoyarte

Sasuke: gracias a todos

Utakata: bueno para eso están los amigos

Obito: y la familia

Suigetsu: para apoyarse

Sasuke: lo se (mientras seguían conversando)

Dos días después

Todo estaba listo,ya solo faltaba media hora para iniciar la boda

Sakura: te vez bien hinata

Hinata: gracias

Karin: estás linda

Izumi: eso es cierto

Hinata: gracias chicas

Sakura: creo que mejor nos vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo

Izumi: nos vemos luego

Karin: tranquila todo saldrá bien (se van)

Hinata: gracias (mientras se queda pensando) papa querías que vaya a estar con el clan ichiha y ahora me casare con sasuke no te equivocaste

Itachi: (entra) hinata

Hinata: dime itachi

Itachi: estas lista

Hinata: claro que si

Itachi: de acuerdo vamos

Hinata: tu me llevaras

Itachi: claro que si,no hay nadie que te lleve así que me ofrecí yo

Hinata: (se para) gracias itachi

Itachi: de nada hinata,entonces vamos

Hinata: de acuerdo (le toma del brazo y se van)

Sasuke: (esperando) bien llego la hora

Mikoto: hijo se que andas nervioso

Sasuke: lo siento mama,no lo puedo evitar

Fugaku: hijo,todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

Naruto: ahí vienen la novia

Mikoto: (ve que llega hinata con itachi) acaso tu hermano se ofreció para traerla al altar

Sasuke: si mama,dijo que quería hacerlo

Fugaku: es un lindo detalle de su parte

Mikoto: claro que si

Itachi: (se acerca con hinata) bueno hermano,aquí te entrego a hinata,solo mas te vale que no la lastimes,si no te golpeare

Sasuke: no lo hare hermano

Itachi: de acuerdo (se va con izumi)

Sasuke: (mira a hinata) estas hermosa

Hinata: (sonrojada) gracias

La ceremonia empezó y todos escuchaban atentamente,cuando termino sasuke y hinata,estaban al fin casados

Padre: bueno puedes besar a la novia

Sasuke: gracias (mira a hinata)te amo amor (le besa)

Hinata: y yo a ti amor (le corresponde el beso)

Después de la ceremonia,lllego la fiesta y todos se estaban divirtiendo

Sasuke: amor

Hinata: dime amor

Sasuke: es hora de irnos

Hinata: de acuerdo

Sasuke: (se levanta) mama

Mikoto: dime hijo

Sasuke: hinata y yo ya nos vamos

Mikoto: de acuerdo hijo

Fugaku: disfruten de su luna de miel,y tengan cuidado

Hinata: si tío

Mikoto: cuídense

Hinata: si tía

Sasuke: vámonos amor

Hinata: si amor (los dos se despiden de todos y luego se van,mientras que la fiesta,sigue hasta el amanecer)

Sasuke: (los dos siguen caminando,hasta que llegan aun pueblo)llegamos

Hinata: esta noche nos quedaremos aquí

Sasuke: nos quedaremos unos días

Hinata: y donde nos quedaremos

Sasuke: en ese departamento (caminan hasta el apartamento)

Hinata: acaso,ya lo alquilaste

Sasuke: si,por unos días (abre la puerta,y entran)

Hinata: (lo mira) es bonito

Sasuke: me alegra que te gustara

Hinata: claro que si,y sabes,fue una linda tarde,y una linda noche

Sasuke: claro que si,y sabes una cosa

Hinata: que cosa

Sasuke: pues todavía,la noche no termina

Hinata: a que te refieres

Sasuke: a esto (le empiezan a besar)

Hinata: me parece que ya lo se (mientras ella tambien le besa,y con una noche llena de pasión,sellan su unión)


	20. Chapter 20

Un año después

Ha pasado un año,y ahora sasuke y hinata regresaban de su luna de miel

Sasuke: bueno hemos vuelto a casa

Hinata: después de un año así es amor

Sasuke: vamos a casa

Hinata: de acuerdo,y como crees que reaccionaran cuando nos vean

Sasuke: pues de seguro,se llevaran una sorpresa

Hianta: tienes razón (caminan hasta la casa)

Sasuke: (abre la puerta) hola familia ya llegamos

Mikoto: (sale de la cocina) hijo que alegría verlos

Fugaku: bienvenidos chicos

Hinata: gracias tío

Mikoto: y ustedes que se traen

Sasuke: pues queremos presentarles a su nieta

Fugaku: (ve que hinata se deja ver con un bebe en sus brazos) acaso esto paso durante su luna de miel

Hinata: así es tío

Mikoto: nuestra nieta,y como se llama

Sasuke: se llama himawari,y tiene tres meses

Hinata: la quieren cargar

Mikoto: claro que si

Hinata: de acuerdo (se la da)

Mikoto: (la carga) que linda que eres

Fugaku: somos abuelos

Mikoto: es verdad

Sasuke: y mi hermano

Mikoto: salió pero ya mismo viene

Fugaku: y ellos también tienen una sorpresa

Hinata: me pregunto que será

Sasuke: pues nos va a tocar esperar

Hinata: claro que si

Mikoto: y ya que están aquí,no tiene hambre

Sasuke: yo si

Hinata: yo también

Mikoto: entonces vengan la comida esta lista

Sasuke: de acuerdo (los dos van a la cocina)

Hinata: que rico tenía hambre

Sasuke: yo también (se sientan y empiezan a comer)

Mikoto: así que este año me parece que hicieron varias cosas

Sasuke: así es mama

Mikoto: me alegra chicos (mientras siguen conversando)

Izumi: (entran a la casa) hola ya llegamos

Fugaku: hola y como les fue

Itachi: bien papa

Izumi: y la tía

Fugaku: en la cocina,pero hay una sorpresa

Itachi: y que es

Fugaku: vayan a la cocina y lo sabrán

Izumi: de acuerdo tío (se van a la cocina)

Itachi: hola mama

Mikoto: hola chicos

Itachi: hermano

Sasuke: hola hermano

Izumi: pero cuando llegaron

Hinata: hace cinco minutos

Izumi: oigan no me digan,que el bebe que mi tía tiene en sus brazos

Sasuke: es su sobrina

Itachi: somos tíos

Hinata: si lo son

Sasuke: y por lo que veo nosotros también somos tíos

Izumi: es verdad

Itachi: y como se llama nuestra sobrina

Hinata: himawari,y ahora tiene tres meses

Izumi: al igual que luna

Sasuke: tienen la misma edad

Itachi: así es

Hinata: genial

Fugaku: así que ya conocen a su sobrina

Sasuke: así es papa

Mikoto: pues gracias chicos a los cuatro,por darnos la alegría de ser abuelos

Itachi: de nada mama

Fugaku: tu mama tiene razón,nos dieron la alegría de ser abuelos

Sasuke: lo sabemos papa (mientras siguen conversando)

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses y ahora luna y himawari,ya tenían seis meses y eran las consentidas de la familia y también de los amigos

Karin: como han crecido

Sasuke: bastante

Sakura: y ya les han salido su primer diente

Hinata: así es

Izumi: y siguen creciendo

Naruto: y si que son lindas las dos

Utakata: son tan lindas las dos

Shisui: es verdad

Naruto: aunque sabes hinata

Hinata: que naruto

Naruto: himwari ya caduco y en serio

Suigetsu: lo mismo que luna

Hinata: que exagerado que eres naruto: (carga a himawari)

Itachi: (toma a luna para cambiarla) siempre exagera

Naruto: no es para tanto

Sasuke: pues ahora si lo fue (ayuda a hinata)

Sakura: y tía

Mikoto: dime sakura

Sakura: feliz con tus nietos

Mikoto: si,a fugaku y a mi nos encanta el papel de abuelos

Karin: pues al tío se le nota que babea por las dos

Mikoto: eso es cierto

Naruto: oigan,y ya que estamos aquí todos,quiero decir algo

Izumi: y que es naruto

Naruto: sakura

Sakura: dime naruto

Naruto: hemos estado juntos desde hace ya cinco años

Sakura: eso es cierto

Naruto: ahora quería saber,si aceptarías ser mi esposa (saca una cajita y la abre)

Sakura: (mira la caja,y el anillo) si naruto acepto ser tu esposa

Naruto: te amo (le besa y le pone el anillo en el dedo)

Sakura: y yo a ti (le corresponde el beso y sonríe)

Fugaku: pues felicidades chicos

Naruto: gracias tío

Karin: felciidades hermano

Naruto: gracias hermano

Hinata: también les felicitamos

Sasuke: igual que ya sido felices este tiempo,lo seguirán siendo

Naruto: gracias

Itachi: felicidades a los dos

Izumi: estamos felices por ustedes

Utakata: nos alegramos

Shisui: les felicito

Sakura: gracias a todos

Sasuke: (mientras ven que siguen conversando,toma a hinata de la mano y junto con himawari,salen de la casa un rato) que día no

Hinata: claro que si

Sasuke: ahora son naruto y sakura quienes se casaran

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke; aunque sabes una cosa

Hinata: dime

Sasuke: no se llevaron mal cuando se conocieron

Hinata: es que naruto,no tiene cara de ponerse exigente,como cierta persona que esta a mi lado

Sasuke: es verdad,naruto es diferente

Hinata: eso es cierto

Sasuke: pero lo admito,se que me puse exigente contigo

Hinata: así es,y creo que no te agrade cuando nos conocimos

Sasuke: porque lo dices

Hinata: porque cuando me miraste,lo hiciste con cara de y tu que haces aquí

Sasuke: es que no sabía quien eras

Hinata: lo se

Sasuke: pero no mentiré,cuando mi papa,dijo que tu me gustabas

Hinata: siempre te agrade

Sasuke: si desde que te vi

Hinata: sabes mi papa me dijo algo antes de morir

Sasuke: que cosa

Hinata: me dijo que si me enviaba al clan uchiha,era porque confiaba en que estaría bien

Sasuke: y no se equivoco

Hinata: pues la verdad,no,pasamos un mal momento,pero aun así seguimos juntos

Sasuke: nos casamos hace un año

Hinata: y hace seis meses,llego esta hermosa bebe (le hace cosquillas a himawari,y ella se ríe)

Sasuke: es verdad,mi papa no se equivoco tampoco cuando me dijo,que me uniría a ti

Hinata: es verdad,estamos juntos

Sasuke: y así seguiremos

Hinata: siempre juntos

Sasuke: claro que si,es una promesa

Hinata: así será

Sasuke: te amo hinata,y gracias por llegar a mi vida

Hinata: y yo a ti sasuke y me alegra haber llegado al clan y conocerte

Sasuke se acerca a hinata,y le da un beso teniendo cuidado,cuando termina carga a himawari y los dos,seguían conversando y riéndose,ysasuke no podía estar mas feliz por estar con la persona que realmente ama,y ahora sabe que su unión con hinata,se sello al llegar el fruto de su amor que es su hija y que serían felices siempre

FIN


End file.
